Loyale
by atiketook
Summary: Bane avait une fille adoptive, elle mourrait pour lui et l'inverse était probablement vraie. Il l'avait aidée, elle l'avait suivit et le suivait toujours. Mais quand des décisions plus graves devront êtes prises, pourra-t-elle faire le bon choix? pourra-t-elle faire face à l'expiation de Gotham? À son père? OC. ( Bane/Talia)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, la chronologie ne convient pas avec la mort de Ra's et tout, mais ce n'est qu'une Fanfic, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi ... *Les éléments en italique sont les évènement du passé*

Prologue:

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il était en mission pour Ra's Al Ghul en Russie. Ils devaient détruire la mafia dans une petite ville, c'était un endroit pauvre, plein de criminels et contrôlé par celle-ci. C'était 13 Novembre, Il n'oubliera jamais.

_ Leur mission était accomplie et il se promenait dans les rues, profitant du calme de la nuit et de l'obscurité. Après quelques minutes, Bane entendit des cris et grognements éloignés. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers les bruits: 4 enfants se battaient ensemble. Bientôt, l'homme nota que 3 des enfants étaient en fait entrain d'en battre un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils se bagarraient, mais Bane avait continué à regarder la scène d'où il était, caché dans l'ombre. Enfin, le pauvre garçon qui luttait seul trouva une pierre et blessa un de ses ennemis plus sérieusement et cela suffit de faire fuir les autres. L'enfant n'était pas très impressionnant, il était minuscule, sale avec des cheveux noirs empoussiérés et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des chiffons. Il saignait et était en mauvais état, mais il se releva lentement, se redressa et se dirigea vers quelque chose. Bane vit le gamin prendre un sac, le ramasser et creuser dedans avant de tirer un morceau de pain rassis de celui-ci._

_Tout ce combat pour un maigre morceau de pain? Ces enfants devaient définitivement mourir de faim! Le grand homme décida de suivre le vainqueur peu un peu plus longtemps. L'enfant marchait nonchalamment dans les rues, mangeant lentement son pain. Soudain, un autre gamin apparu, plus jeune que celui à la chevelure noire et tendit la main vers son ainé. Le jeune garçon soupira et rompit le pain en deux, donnant la moitié au mendiant._

_Surprenant._

_Le geste était plein de gentillesses. Un acte de pure bonté, alors que cet enfant n'avait rien. Bane attendu que l'autre gamin s'éloigne et cria pour l'enfant. Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vers lui, prêt à courir à la première menace. Raide, le petit leva la tête pour croiser son regard; le mercenaire n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur. Ils étaient d'un gris très pâle, tellement, que ses iris auraient pu être blancs. Bane n'avait jamais vu un regard comme cela et plus encore: le garçon n'était pas un garçon, c'était une fille. Et cette jeune fille ne le regardait pas avec effroi, en fait, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui du tout. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance._

_'' Quel est ton nom, petit? '' Demanda-t-il d'abord en anglais._

_Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille arbora un air confus Il présuma qu'elle ne parlait que russe. Bane demanda à nouveau dans cet langue._

_'' ... Lainara.'' Répondit-elle avec méfiance._

_Il s'approcha et elle recula avec précaution._

_'' Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. ''_

_Elle cessa de reculer et le regarda avec ses yeux pâles une fois de plus._

_'' Quel âge as-tu? ''_

_'' sept ans…''_

_Hum. Il pensait qu'elle avait plus 9 ou 10 ... Elle était grande pour une enfant de son âge._

_'' Pourquoi as-tu partagé ta nourriture plus tôt? ''_

_Elle eu l'air de réfléchir sur ce point quelques secondes, puis répondit:_

_'' Ce garçon était probablement plus affamé que moi ... et il était plus jeune aussi ... J'ai donc partagé.''_

_Intéressant._

_'' Tu n'as pas de parents? C'est la nuit et tu te promènes seule dans les rues. Ce n'est pas sûr.''_

_''Non. Je n'en ai pas. Et il est plus sûr pour moi de sortir la nuit: il y a moins de gens'' Lui dit-elle catégoriquement._

_Bane fit un pas vers elle. Elle était exactement comme lui ... à une autre époque et un endroit différent. Il avait pris sa décision._

_'' Écoutes petit: je sais que je suis un étranger pour toi et je ne te connais pas non plus, mais je peux te dire que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un temps facile ici ...''_

_Elle hocha la tête et il continua._

_'' Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener avec moi, te donner une éducation appropriée et de te garder bien nourrie et vêtue. Je peux te donner un but dans la vie, quelque chose de plus grand à accomplir. Ça ne sera pas toujours facile, mais ça va être mieux que ce que tu vis maintenant. ''_

_L'enfant le regarda profondément, comme si elle essayait de voir s'il disait la vérité. Très lentement, elle se rapprocha, gardant un contact visuel en tout temps. Lorsque seulement un mètre les sépara, Lainara s'arrêta et lui tendit la main. Bane arqua un sourcil; le geste l'avait surpris, mais il a prit la petite main dans la sienne et la serra tout de même. Puis le gamin attendit à ses côtés, attendant son prochain mouvement, il se mit à marcher et la petite le suivit._

Ce jour-là, ils avaient scellé un pacte et Bane ne l'avait jamais regretté.

A cette époque, il avait encore 2 semaines à passer en Russie, donc 2 semaines pour mieux connaître sa nouvelle protégée. Au début, elle était distante et méfiante. Mais très vite, il mit un terme à cela.

_'' Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Et si je l'avais voulu, ce serait déjà fait. Et tu peux même parler si tu le souhaites.'' Soupira-t-il le troisième jour._

_Elle s'empourpra et hocha doucement la tête._

Après ce jour, il décida de commencer son éducation: le plus tôt elle pourrait écrire et lire, le mieux ce serait. Bane avait décidé de lui apprendre l'anglais pour maintenant et plus tard d'autres langues. Alors l'homme se mit à lui parler en anglais, au premier abord, elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle a rapidement appris et il était plus que content de découvrir que Lainara apprenait vite. Elle se souvenait de chaque chose qu'il lui disait, chaque mot et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle lui répondre en anglais. Après les deux semaines, elle pouvait avoir une conversation basique avec quelqu'un.

Lorsque Bane la présenta à Ras Al Ghul, il n'était pas très enchanté jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre lui aussi combien la jeune fille vive d'esprit. Elle était très intelligente et elle voulait toujours avoir vent de tout. Elle était toujours à l'écoute, désireuse d'en savoir plus. Même Talia l'avait aimée tout de suite, l'homme savait Talia se sentait comme une grande sœur pour elle.

Lui et la ligue lui ont enseigné et elle devint rapidement de plus en plus cultivée. La nuit, elle se glissait dans sa chambre en douce et Il lui lisait un livre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Au moment où elle tourna ses neuf ans, elle parlait 3 langues, écrivait et la lisait en deux et voulait encore tout à apprendre.

Bane lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait: les langues, ses expériences de vie et la géographie. La ligue fit le reste: les choses plus scolaires telles que: les mathématiques, les sciences, etc...

La jeune fille était toujours obéissante: elle suivait ses moindres commandes. Ils ne se disputaient: ils étaient généralement d'accord sur tout et si elle ne pensait pas comme lui ou si elle était en désaccord, Lainara se taisait tout simplement à ce sujet.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble: Ils mangeaient, dormaient dans la même chambre et passaient leur temps libre ensemble ou avec Talia.

Lainara et Talia s'entendaient à merveille: elles passaient beaucoup de temps toutes les deux aussi.

Ils étaient devenus si proches durant ces deux ans ... Dans un premier temps, il ne lui ébouriffait que les cheveux ou de mettait une main sur son épaule. Mais une fois, Bane était en mission: il avait été parti plus de deux semaines et quand l'homme était revenu, la jeune fille s'était immédiatement jeter sur lui, encerclant sa large taille de ses deux petits bras, réchauffant son cœur.

À dix ans, Ra et lui avait décidé qu'il était temps pour la jeune fille d'apprendre à se défendre. Et là aussi, ils ont découvert qu'elle était plus que talentueuse. Lainara avait juste besoin d'observer un mouvement une fois pour le répéter presque parfaitement et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne devienne une bonne combattante. La jeune était rapide et avait un penchant pour tout ce qui pouvait être lancé. Elle s'entraînait avec lui parfois: il était plus fort et plus expérimenté, mais sa fille adoptive était plus rapide et plutôt rusée. L'entraînement se finissait toujours par des fous rires.

Bane était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de cette période: il était avec Talia et Lainara. Ils étaient un peu comme une famille ... C'était comme Lainara était leur fille et lui et Talia l'élevait . Bien que, Talia et Lainara étaient plus comme des sœurs: toujours entrain de chuchoter entre elles et rire. Parfois, les filles se rejoignaient et parlait toute la nuit ensemble.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Lorsque Ra's al Ghul découvrit pour lui et Talia, il était furieux.

Bane fut amené devant lui et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Lainara arrive à ses côtés.

_'' Je ne peux pas te garder ici plus longtemps : tu ne mérites pas d'être un membre de la Ligue des ombres''._

_Talia, à côté de son père allait protester, mais Ra's leva une main._

_'' Je pourrais te tuer, je devrais te tuer ...''_

_Lainara fit un pas en face de lui, mais Bane saisit son épaule solidement et la ramena derrière lui._

_'' ... Mais je ne vais pas le faire pour l'amour de ma fille. Vous prendrez vos affaires, vous allez partir et ne jamais revenir.''_

_Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Talia, mais il allait partir de toute façon. Il n'avait pas le choix._

_Ra's Al Ghul se tourna vers Lainara: ''Mon enfant, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester, je ne vais pas te reprocher les fautes de ... eh bien, les fautes de ton père.'' Dit-il, recherchant le titre correct à utiliser en parlant de Bane._

_Lainara alla de l'avant et s'inclina respectueusement: '' Je suis honorée, mais ma place est à ses côtés''._

_Ra's baissa la tête à son tour, et leur ordonna de partir._

_Bane avait regardé profondément sa protégée, elle avait choisi l'exil avec lui plutôt que de rester ici. Lainara se dirigea vers Talia et la serra contre elle: elle n'avait que 11 ans et elle était presque aussi grande qu'elle. Puis, elle vint à ses côtés et attendit. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils partirent pour rassembler leurs possessions avant le départ. Pendant qu'ils emballaient, il parla:_

_'' Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre. Tu peux rester ici, je ne t'en voudrai pas. ''_

_'' Non. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt ma place est avec toi ... Même si Talia va me manquer.''_

_'' Elle va me manquer aussi, ma petite ...''_

_'' Vous vous verrez à nouveau, j'en suis sûr.'' Essaya-t-elle de le consoler._

_Bane l'attira dans ses bras et la serra fort. Une jeune fille de 11 ans sacrifiait son avenir pour lui et essayait de le réconforter ..._

_'' Tu es une bonne enfant.''_

_'' Je le sais. ''_

_Bane eut un petit rire et ils continuèrent de faire leurs paquets. Ils partirent ensemble dans l'après-midi, Bane marchait en avant, Lainara sur ses talons._

_Il leur avait fallu 3 semaines pour atteindre une ville proprement dite, et ils s'y sont installés pour quelques jours. Ils étaient assis, leurs sacs de couchage pour la nuit installés quand demanda la jeune fille, incertaine:_

_'' Et maintenant? Que comptes-tu faire? ''_

_'' Je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'ai quelques idées ...''_

_Elle hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer._

_'' Il y a toujours un besoin de mercenaires ... et je vais continuer à t'entraîner aussi. ''_

_'' Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va engager une fille de 11 ans pour ce travail? '' Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plat._

_'' Comme je l'ai dit: je vais continuer à t'entraîner et tu es déjà plus habile que beaucoup d'hommes dans l'art du combat. ''_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence._

Donc, un mois plus tard, il avait trouvé un emploi en tant mercenaires, à la fois pour lui et Lainara. C'était dangereux, mais après tout, il avait été membre de la Ligue des ombres et ce n'était pas plus périlleux. Lainara se portait bien et l'accompagnait partout. A treize ans, Bane la jugea prête à participer à quelques missions. Elle était très douée avec ses couteaux et ainsi, elle resta à ses côtés, couvrant ses arrières pendant les combats. Quoi qu'il en soit, après deux ans, il avait beaucoup d'hommes à sa main et était devenu un leader très important au sein du réseau mercenaire. Les gens avaient peur de lui et il inspirait le respect à ses hommes. Il devenait de plus en plus important et les gens riches et les grosses compagnies leur remettaient désormais la charge de leurs affaires les plus sombres.

Bane était fier de Lainara: elle avait grandi magnifiquement autant de corps que d'esprit. Elle était maintenant plus grande que la plupart des femmes et son visage et son corps changeait plus vite ces derniers temps. Elle avait eu 14 ans et sa petite Laina était très mature et sage pour une fille de son âge. Elle parlait le russe, l'anglais, français et l'espagnol et chaque voyage qu'ils avaient fait élargissait grandement son esprit.

_Elle est maintenant aux prises avec son second et homme de confiance : Barsad. (Il était le seul à savoir qu'elle était une fille; Lainara portait un large sweatshirt, pantalon cargo et des bottes militaires autour de ses hommes et un foulard noir et une cagoule couvraient son visage en tous les temps. Bane ne faisait pas confiance à ses hommes autour d'elle, elle était la seule femme avec eux... Ses mercenaires lui avaient rapidement trouvé un surnom :_

_Parce qu'elle traquait des personnes pour lui et le suivait partout, tous les hommes l'appelaient 'Le chien du patron' ou simplement le chien de chasse.)_

_Au premier coup d'œil, elle et Barsad n'avaient pas l'air de s'aimer, toujours à s'envoyer de basses taquineries un à l'autre. Mais Bane savait bien qu'ils s'appréciaient au fond._

_Il entendit Barsad jurer :'' Espèce rat minuscule! si je parviens à mettre la main sur toi , tu ne vaux pas mieux que morte! ''_

_Son second était debout, à bout de souffle et Lainara lui faisait face, toute droite, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres._

_'' Je ne suis pas en danger alors ... '' Lui dit-elle comme Barsad chargeait._

_Très vite, elle sortit de son chemin et le frappa dans les côtes. Barsad pris son bras et essaya de la jeter au sol, mais elle fut plus rapide: elle sauta et emprisonna sa tête entre ses jambes et tourna son corps. L'homme tomba à terre et comme elle l'étranglait, il tapa rapidement sur le sol et se leva, Lainara lui offrant sa main. Bane eut gloussa derrière son livre:_

_'' Allez Barsad: elle a 14 ans! ''_

_Lainara sortit lui sa langue et alla rejoindre Bane._

_'' Ha. Ha. Tu sais très bien que cet enfant satanique n'est pas une gamine normale de 14 ans! '' Ronchonna-t-il._

Ces deux-là allaient toujours le faire sourire.

Mais autant qu'il l'aimait, Lainara avait aussi ses défauts: elle était têtue, un vraie tête de porc, quand elle avait une idée, elle ne l'avait pas dans les talons. Et elle avait une tendance des plus inquiétante pour les activités dangereuses et les objets qui lui permettaient de se déplacer à plus de 100 km / h.

Sa Laina sautait tête première dans les situations les plus périlleuses sans y penser. Peu importe combien de fois il l'avait réprimandée ou punie, elle recommençait et désobéissait, encore et encore. Bane avait déjà remarqué son penchant pour la vitesse dès son plus jeune âge, mais ça avait vraiment commencé peu de temps avant son 14e anniversaire.

_Afrique de l'Est, bidonville ..._

_C'était le chaos autour d'eux: des bombes explosaient partout, des cadavres jonchaient sur le sol, gavant le sable de sang. Ils avaient été 10 au début de la mission et maintenant, lui seul et Barsad étaient encore en vie. Ils étaient morts tous les deux s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Maintenant. Son seul espoir restant était Lainara; Il l'avait laissée dans un lieu sûr avec une tâche simple: surveiller la voiture. Elle avait rouspéter à ce sujet et pour un moment Bane avait hésité, mais maintenant, il était reconnaissant de son choix._

_Rapidement, le grand homme arracha le talkie-walkie de sa ceinture:_

_'' Lainara! Lainara! ''_

_'' Oui? ''_

_'' Petite, Barsad et moi sommes coincés: viens nous chercher. '' Dit-il d'un ton pressant._

_'' Je peux prendre la voiture? ''_

_'' Oui! Viens, MAINTENANT! '' Barsad rugit dans le petit émetteur radio._

_'' OK.''_

_Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur effondré pendant un moment, puis Bane entendit des crissements de pneus sur le gravier, un grand bruit métallique et cris de gens apeurés. Les deux hommes sautèrent dans la rue pour voir leur Jeep 4x4 foncer sur eux. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement devant les hommes et la tête Lainara jaillit de la porte:_

_'' Montez! ''_

_Bane s'installa sur le siège du passager et Barsad alla derrière. Une fois que les portes étaient fermées, l'UVS accéléra soudainement et Lui et Barsad furent cloués à leur place. Le moteur de la voiture grondait de plus en plus fort, quand ils entendirent leurs poursuivants derrière eux._

_Bane vit Lainara regarder dans le miroir et vit ses lèvres s'étirer pour se transformer en un sourire carnassier._

_La voiture tourna brusquement sur la gauche avant d'aller encore plus vite qu'avant. Ils traversaient les rues à une vitesse vertigineuse en évitant les gens ici et là, ils parcoururent plus de la moitié de la ville. Ils avaient réussi à perdre la majorité de leurs poursuivants, mais ils étaient toujours suivis par deux camions. Lainara prit une profonde inspiration:_

_'' Attachez vos ceintures.'' Leur dit-elle le visage sérieux._

_Elle appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélération et tourna le volant à près de 360 degrés. La Jeep tourna sur elle-même et comme ils firent face à leurs ennemis, elle poussa la voiture à sa pleine vitesse une fois de plus._

_'' TU ES FOLLE! '' Barsad paniquait derrière._

_'' C'est plus amusant de cette façon! '' Laina répliqua et Bane était plus qu'inquiet par la joie qu'il entendait dans sa voix: elle appréciait cela. Ils fonçaient toujours sur les camions en face d'eux et, au dernier moment, les camionnettes se séparèrent pour aller se planter dans les anciens bâtiments autour d'eux._

_Barsad criait toujours et Lainara lançait des hurlements victorieux. Et Lui, serrait toujours de la porte poignée._

_'' Lainara, Arrête la voiture, je conduis à partir d'ici.''_

_Elle arrêta le 4x4 et les trois sortirent de la voiture. Bane regarda Barsad: le pauvre homme vomissait et Lainara se moquait de lui. Une fois que son second eu terminé, il saisit une pierre et la jeta à Laina. Sa fille adoptive l'évita et se mit à rire de plus belle._

Ho ... Sa petite Laina avait trop de goût pour le risque ...


	2. Chapter 2

GOTHAM :

Bane :

Bane la regardait maintenant: Elle avait seize ans, presque dix-sept, musclée, mais svelte de son 5'10 pouces et demi de haut, ses cheveux noirs toujours droits tombant devant ses yeux sans couleur et son visage étroit. Lainara était plutôt grande pour une femme, mais c'était à son avantage; c'était plus facile pour elle de faire semblant d'être un homme. Même si trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'amenait en mission, ses hommes croyaient encore qu'elle était un garçon et l'appelait encore le chien de chasse, son chien de chasse.

Elle avait l'air agacé, ils étaient dans l'avion depuis longtemps et peut-être que les pleurnichements du docteur Pavel l'énervaient. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était aussi très excitée: Depuis qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient à Gotham, Laina était extatique. Lui aussi était un peu excité : Lui et Talia avait préparé ça depuis si longtemps ...

Talia et lui étaient restés en contact depuis son exclusion, mais ils ne s'étaient seulement vus un an et demi plus tôt ...

_Ils avaient prévu leurs retrouvailles depuis si longtemps et maintenant que Ra's Al Ghul était mort, c'était possible. Ils allaient se rencontrer dans un petit village de France, dans un lieu désert. Bane avait apporté Barsad et Lainara avec lui et il l'attendait. Quand il vit une voiture arriver, il s'avança, Laina à ses côtés. La Volkswagen rouge s'arrêta près de lui, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et Bane se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus. Alors l'homme la vit: Elle n'avait pratiquement pas changée, seuls ses cheveux étaient plus courts. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis, Talia courut vers lui, sautant à son cou. Bane la pressa contre lui longtemps, enfouissant son visage ses cheveux. Après un moment, il la relâcha et Talia regarda Lainara, ne la reconnaissant visiblement pas. Laina abaissa son écharpe noire et retira sa capuche ... Talia yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Après le choc initial, Elle alla l'embrasser et la tint à bout de bras._

_'' Mon Dieu... est-ce que Bane t'as nourrie avec des hormones et des protéines pendant tout ce temps? '' Dit-elle arquant son cou pour regarder Lainara dans les yeux._

_Lainara riant:'' Non, mais crois-moi: Il surveille tout ce que j'avale! ''_

_Les trois d'entre eux se mirent à rire et comme si Lainara ressentait quelque chose, elle tendit la main vers lui:_

_'' Je vais ramener la voiture, va avec Tal, je crois que vous deux avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.''_

_Bane sourit sous son masque: Sa fille adoptive était très perceptive... Et elle le connaissait bien. Il lui donna les clefs et ébouriffa ses cheveux un peu avant de la laisser partir._

'' S'il vous plaît, dites-moi cet avion va atterrir maintenant, parce que je vous le jure, je vais devenir fou.'' Se plaignit apologiquement Barsad.

Lainara lui lança un regard.

''Tu ne peux pas être pire que tu l'es déjà.''

'' Je t'aime aussi, Lainara. Merci.'' Dit-il ironiquement.

Elle lui tira la langue et se calla un peu plus dans son siège. Ces deux là n'avaient pas changés d'un poil.

*Les égouts de Gotham*:

Lainara :

'' Eh bien ... C'est un peu humide, mais ça fera l'affaire.'' Lainara jeta, assise sur une table remplie des plans des égouts.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup être sous terre, mais ils étaient bien cachés ici. Elle ne se plaignait pas, en fait, elle s'inquiétait pour son père: il faisait sombre et froid ici, ça lui rappellerait peut-être des souvenirs moins agréables. Laina voulait entendre sa propre opinion.

'' Ça va faire: pas une seule personne ne penserait à cet endroit. Nous serons tranquilles ici. Exactement ce dont on a besoin. ''

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée. Lainara entendit des pas et remit rapidement son foulard et sa capuche avant de sauter de la table.

'' Patron, tout est réglé et nous avons trouvé des ouvriers.'' Le mercenaire dit à Bane d'une voix mal assurée. «Ils ont toujours si peur de lui ...» soupira-t-elle mentalement.

'' Bien. Assurez-vous que tout se déroule comme prévu et va me chercher Barsad.''

L'homme acquiesça et partit rapidement. Lainara se détendit à nouveau et regarda Bane:

'' Tu n'es pas fatigué de ça? ''

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

'' ... Que chaque être humain te regarde et te parle avec tant de frayeur?''

'' C'est ce qui me donne du pouvoir et de l'obéissance.''

'' Hm ... Je serais énervée moi, même si ça me donne du pouvoir et de l'obéissance.'' Marmonna-t-elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et s'adoucirent, puis il se rapprocha et mit son lourd bras autour de ses épaules:

''Je pense que tu n'aimes tout simplement pas de voir tout le monde me regarder de cette façon, c'est tout '' Dit-il d'un ton conspirateur.

Elle sourit alors: Il la connaissait trop, tout comme elle : elle avait appris à lire dans ses yeux, à connaître ses sentiments et ses moindres humeurs à chaque instant. Sa posture parlait pour lui tout comme le ton de sa voix. Le masque n'était pas un obstacle.

Une gorge qui se faisait éclaircir les fit sortir de leur conversation.

'' Barsad, toi et Lainara vous allez à l'extérieur. Habituez-vous à la ville et ses environs; vous deux serez souvent à la surface. ''

'' Oui, patron.''

'' Allons, je peux plus attendre! '' S'écria-t-elle en poussant Barsad vers la sortie.

Elle était plus que satisfaite : Lainara voulais aller à l'extérieur depuis longtemps et même si elle devait y aller avec Barsad (qui n'était pas si mal parce que même s'ils étaient toujours entrain de se taquiner, il était son meilleur ami et confident.)  
Elle savait que Bane lui ordonnait de venir avec elle pour agir comme une sorte de baby-sitter, mais ce n'était pas grave tant qu'elle pouvait respirer de l'air frais.

Ils sortirent en douce des tunnels et marchèrent jusqu'à leur voiture: une jeep verte kaki. Lainara se tourna vers Barsad et lui jeta un regard implorant.

Il renifla: '' Si tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire...! ''

'' S'il-te-plaît! ''

'' Désolé : Ordre de ton père. ''

'' Quoi!? Mais c'est injuste! '' S'époumona-t-elle.

''...Et en plus, je ne te laisserais pas le volant même s'il me l'avait ordonné! ''

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assied dans le siège du passager en croisant les bras. Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de deux minutes de voiture que le mercenaire arrêta l'engin.

'' On marche à partir d'ici: on a toute la journée pour explorer la ville. ''

Comme elle sortait, Barsad lui bloqua le chemin d'un bras. '' Tu ne peux pas te promener dans les rues habillée ainsi... T'es plus en Afrique ou en Amérique du Sud là.''

'' Peut-être, mais j'ai pas d'autres vêtements.''

'' C'était ma mission d'hier : t'en trouver.''

Lainara roula ses yeux : '' J'aurais pu faire ça moi-même! Et en plus c'est pour moi...'' Grommela-t-elle.

l'homme lui jeta un regard suffisant: '' Tu t'es déjà acheté du linge dans une boutique? ''

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda le sol d'un air renfrogné : '' non...''

Il lui sourit, compatissant. '' Falloir remédier à ça, aujourd'hui. ''

La jeune fille releva la tête : '' Pour vrai!? ''

'' Oui, tu auras besoin d'autres vêtements de toute façon.''

Il fit le tour de la voiture et alla chercher se qu'il avait pris pour elle : Un jean à la mode, un chandail d'un groupe rock et une paire de basket Converse.

Elle observa les habits pendant un moment: '' C'est ce que les jeunes de mon âge portent? ''

'' He oh! bien sûr. C'est que du bon matériel et c'est la mode. ''

'' Je ne critiquais pas.''

'' Alors enfile moi ça et viens.''

Elle enleva l'écharpe qui lui couvrait le visage, son sweat et ses bottes. Lainara fixa Barsad :  
'' He, va de l'autre côté de la voiture: je dois enlever mes pantalons et mon chandail.''

'' Petite nature.''

Elle attendit et enleva le reste de ses vêtements et mit les autres: tout lui allait parfaitement; Barsad avait l'oeil.

La jeune fille alla le rejoindre.

'' Oh! c'est ce que tu as l'air en adolescente normale! '' Fit-il d'un ton faussement étonné.

'' Ha. Ha. Vraiment amusant. Bon, Où est-ce qu'on va?''

'' On se promène et s'habitue aux alentours...Mais rien nous empêche de profiter de la journée.'' Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

'' ...Profiter de la journée? ''

Barsad soupira profondément: '' Oui...Nous allons passer la journée dans une ville de millions de gens, avec des magasins, des restaurants et des cinémas-''

'' -Mais c'est pas-''

Il leva une main. '' Chut! tu es déjà aller au cinéma? ''

Elle secoua la tête.

'' Euh...tu sais ce que c'est un cinéma? ''

'' C'est un endroit où les gens vont pour regarder les films les plus récents. Ils doivent payer et les films sont projetés sur un écran géant qui-'' commença-t-elle.

Barsad balaya l'air de sa main. '' Tais-toi... Bien sûr, tu as lu de tout sur tout mais tu n'as jamais rien vu! ''

C'est vrai qu'elle aimait lire et Bane l'encourageait fortement: il disait que c'était une excellente façon d'apprendre et s'éduquer. Mais elle lisait pour s'informer puisqu'elle n'avait pas la chance de faire ce que les jeunes faisaient généralement.

Il crocheta un bras autour du sien et l'entraîna dans les rues : '' Tu va voir, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre plein de trucs! ''

Lainara le suivit sans rouspéter.

**Les rues de Gotham: **

Barsad :

C'était grand temps que cette fille voit un peu le monde moderne et fasse des activités de son âge. Lainara était une traqueuse et la main droite de Bane et elle excellait dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais malheureusement, se battre c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ça, dévorer des livres et s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J comme on dit. Il allait proprement lui montrer à quoi la vie ressemblait. Ils parcoururent les rues, les unes après les autres. Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs boutiques et ils achetèrent d'autres jeans et quelques chandails. Il lui montra un jardin botanique et un parc, des restaurants populaires : Mc Donald, Mikes et Tim Horton. Il fit l'erreur de l'apporter dans une bibliothèque : Bane lui apportait souvent des bouquins, mais elle n'en avait jamais vus en si grande quantité. Il la regarda figer pour un moment et vit un large sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures dans l'établissement avant qu'il ne réussissent à la sortir de l'endroit!

Leur journée avait été bien remplie et le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les immeubles.

'' Laina, est-ce que t'as faim? '' Demanda-t-il.

'' Je mangerais quelqu'un! ''

'' Hehe, oublie qui tu allais manger parce qu'on va manger de la pizza. '' Gloussa-t-il.

'' j'ai jamais mangé de pizza. ''

Il soupira dramatiquement une fois de plus. '' Pas étonnant. ''

Ils allèrent se chercher une grosse pizza au fromage dans la pizzeria la plus près et ils s'installèrent sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné pour la déguster en regardant le couché de soleil. Après qu'ils eurent fini, tous deux restèrent silencieux en observant l'horizon du haut de leur perchoir.

'' on devrait y aller: ton patron va s'inquiéter. '' Marmonna-t-elle.

'' Relaxe pour une fois, Laina, tu es trop comme lui: toujours entrain de suivre les règles.''

'' Y' a pas de mal à suivre les règles: elles sont là pour une raison.''

Il secoua la tête. '' Tu es définitivement sa fille. ''

'' Ça n'a aucun rapport.''

'' Oh que si: tu es exactement comme lui ; je suis pas mal certain que tu portes beaucoup plus que 50% de son ADN! '' Gloussa-t-il.

Lainara se tourna vers lui et lui fit un air confus avant d'éclater de rire. Ce fut à son tour d'être étonné.

'' Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle? ''

'' Je savais pas que tu savais pas. '' Dit-elle doucement en se calmant.

'' Pas savoir quoi? ''

'' Je n'ai aucun de ses gènes: il m'a adoptée.''

Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. '' Tu-tu veux dire que tu n'es pas sa fille biologique?! ''

Elle hocha la tête. '' Je lui ressemble pas, regarde mes yeux! ''

'' Pas lui ressembler!? Tu es une géante aussi forte qu'un homme ou presque, tu te bats, tu parles comme lui et tu,tu...tu...eh...'' Souffla-t-il.

'' Plein de femmes sont grandes, pas besoin d'être la fille de Bane. Et si je suis musclée, c'est parce que je me suis entraînée ses dix dernières années...c'est tout.''

'' Il ne me l'a jamais dit...'' Murmura-t-il.

'' C'est pas important, c'est mon père de toute façon et je suis sa fille, ici.'' Dit-elle en pointant son coeur.

'' ouais, j'imagine. ''

Il passèrent encore un moment sur le toit à parler de tout et de rien et ils se rendirent ensuite où ils avaient laissé la voiture. Lainara se renfila ses anciens vêtements et ils partirent pour les tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3

**La chasse :**

Lainara :

'' Tiens : regarde leurs profiles. ''

Bane lui tendait trois fiches personnelles.

Lainara les parcourues des yeux rapidement: Un chef de gangs, un avocats haut placé et le président d'une riche compagnie. Ce qu'il avaient en commun: ils pourraient et allaient probablement leur causer des problèmes. Ils avaient du pouvoir et de l'influence sur un grand nombre de personnes et surtout, une langue bien pendue et habile à les manipuler.

'' Tu les traques, tu les trouves et tu t'en débarasses. Je les veux morts tous les trois dans 2 jours. ''

Elle hocha la tête en continuant la lecture des fiches. Un bruit leur fit tourner la tête vers l'extérieur: Trois des hommes de son père trainaient un officier de police. Un haut gradé à ce qu'elle voyait. Lainara jeta un coup d'oeil à son père: il était furieux. Bane avança à grand pas vers eux, sans chandail et en colère. Ils échangèrent pendant un moment et le mercenaire sortie une lettre du gilet du policier. Le goliath brisa le cou à un de ses hommes et fit des promesses de morts à l'autre. Lainara fixa son regard sur l'officier: on l'avait momentanément oublié et il roulait vers les chutes d'eau.

Elle se précipita vers lui le plus vite qu'elle pu, se laissa glisser sur le plancher et attrapa le collet de son veston d'un bras alors qu'il tombait. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa lorsque son coude se détendit totalement pour soutenir le poids de l'officier. Pendant un moment, elle et l'homme se fixèrent dans les yeux: comme tout le monde, les siens s'élargirent d'étonnement devant la paleur de ses iris, mais se fut vite remplacé par de la panique. Rapidement, l'officier se replia et alla chercher un petit pistolet dans sa botte. Comme il le pointait directement sur son visage elle recula et le lâcha dans les eaux sales des égouts.

'' Merde! '' Jura-t-elle sourdement. Elle resta couchée sur le sol et vit le cadavre d'un autre mercenaire être jeté dans les eaux. La jeune fille se retourna et jeta un regard meurtrier au mercenaire qui était sensé surveiller le policier. Il recula de quelques pas et éxecuta les ordres que Bane lui grondait. Lainara marcha jusqu'où elle restait avec son père adoptif et ouvrit une grande malette: Tout ses couteaux y étaient, 2 pistolets silencieux, des ceintures et ses protèges poignets en cuir. Elle enfila une large ceinture et mit ses protège-poignets sous son sweat. Lainara glissa un couteau dans chaque bottes, 2 à sa ceinture et un dans chaque protège poignet. Elle regarda les deux fusils et choisi le CP99 avant de la l'insérer à sa taille dans le bas de son dos.

Lainara s'assura que son foulard était bien en place, ressera les lacets de ses bottes et partit pour la sortie. Un bras musclé lui bloqua le chemin et elle roula ses yeux.

'' Tu restes prudentes et tu fais attention. Si la situation est trop risquée ou que tu te retrouves prise-''

'' -Je me sauve et si je suis blessée, je reviens ici directement.'' Finit-elle pour son père.

Il soupira et sortit quelque chose de ses poches. '' Prends ça: tu ne peux pas te déplacer à pied à travers la ville. Si dans deux jours tu n'es pas revenue, j'envois Barsad et une équipe te retrouver, alors dès que tu as fini, tu rentres. ''

Elle hocha la tête et prit les clefs de moto qu'il lui tendait. Lainara avait fait ça trop souvent pour dire qu'elle était nerveuse, mais son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Elle atteignit les motos et prit celle qui lui était destinée, enfourchant l'engin et en l'allumant rapidement. Lainara fit vrombir le moteur et partit en flèche. La vitesse l'avait toujours ennivrée et ce genre de moto lui permettaient d'aller au-delà de 200 km/ h. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les rues plus achalandées, elle zigzagua entre les voitures jusqu'à l'endroit où elle devrait se rendre. Elle avait prévu s'occuper de l'avocat et du président de la compagnie en premier; ils ne seraient pas difficile à trouver, tandis que le chef de gangs était une autre affaire. Elle alla parquer son motorisé dans une allée près de l'édifice où l'homme travaillait et attendit patiemment dans l'ombre.

Quand l'avocat sortit, il embarqua dans une voiture noire; probablement son chauffeur personnel. Lainara laissa la voiture prendre les devant et la suivit. Il était tard et le chauffeur amena directement l'avocat chez lui, aucune escale. La jeune fille laissa son véhicule près, en cas de fuite et entra dans l'immeuble juste après sa cible. Ayant lu son dossier, elle savait à quel apartement il restait et tandis qu'il prenait l'ascenseur, Lainara grimpa les marches jusqu'au 8e étage. Elle couru, il était impératif qu'elle arrive avant lui.

Elle arriva au 8e et marcha rapidement vers l'ascenseur: il indiquait 6e étage. Parfait. Elle avait le temps. Un 'ding' l'avertit que l'avocat était rendu au 7e. Lainara regarda à gauche, puis à droite et sortit son pistolet. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle pointa rapidement son arme vers la tête de l'homme; il la regarda mort de peur.

'' pourquoi? '' Begaya-t-il.

'' Parce que vous êtes trop influent.'' Dit-elle en appuyant sur la gachette. Il s'écroula au sol et la porte de l'ascenseur se referma avant d'entreprendre sa descente. Lainara commença à courir et dévalla les escalier à toute vitesse. Arrivée en bas, elle prit une grande respiration et se dirigea calmement vers la sortit, enfila son casque et repartit.

Ce ne fut pas plus compliqué pour le président: elle ne connaissait pas son agenda et alla donc l'attendre chez-lui. Elle devait maintenant entreprendre la tâche la plus difficile: le chef de gangs. Il était dangereux, il avait des armes et des hommes à sa main. Ce genre de personnes n'était pas des hommes de la société, c'était généralement des criminels endurcis. Le hors-la-loi possédait un trafique d'armes et de drogues et plusieurs de ses employés avaient commis des meurtres, beaucoup de meurtres. Bien sûr, avec les informations qu'elle avait eues sur lui, Lainara savait où il restait et où ses établissements se trouvaient.

Elle appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière elle: Lainara avait trouvé une batisse abandonnée pour passer la nuit et même une petite chambre assez confortable pour l'endroit. La jeune fille mâchonnait une croûte de pizza qu'elle avait achetée ( depuis que Barsad lui en avait fait manger, elle en raffolait! ) tout en étudiant pour la énième fois le document devant elle. Elle soupira et alla se coucher: elle avait toute la journée de demain pour accomplir sa mission.

Elle suivait depuis longtemps le garde du corps du chef de gang; celui-ci était parti accomplir une des sombres affaires de son patron et Lainara l'avait immédiatement reconnu grâce à une image de la fiche. Le gorille l'apporterait directement à sa dernière cible. L'homme marcha jusque dans des ruelles désertées et s'arrêta devant une porte en métal, avant d'y cogner quatre coups. La porte s'ouvrit et il échangea quelques mots avec le portier avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Hm. elle ne pourrait pas entrer par la porte. Lainara fit le tour de la bâtisse et entreprit de grimper aux gouttières pour atteindre le toit. Il y avait toujours une entrée par le toit.

elle ne fut pas déçue: Il y avait effectivement une porte, mais elle était verouillée. L'adolescente sortit son CP99, tira 2 coups sur la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Immédiatement, une odeur de cigarette et d'alcool l'acceuillie. Elle avança silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'immeuble: tout était silencieux au dernier étages. Elle descendit et descendit jusqu'à ce des bruits atteignent son oreille. De la musique et des voix se faisaient maintenant entendre et la jeune fille continua à avancer. Puis, comme elle allait tourner un coin elle vit deux hommes en complets noirs attendant aux côtés d'une porte. Rapidement, elle fusilla les gardes et éloigna leurs corps. prudemment, elle regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce: le garde du corps de tout à l'heure était là, le chef de gang et un autre homme. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et Lainara les écouta.

''... Le comissaire, oui, ils l'ont retrouvé avec quelques balles à la sorties des égoûts.'' Le garde du corps confirma.

'' Ce n'est pas le premier; des choses se trament là-bas. Plusieurs cadavres ont été retrouvés.'' Le deuxième parla.

'' oui, mais Gordon n'est pas mort: il a survécu. '' renifla le gorille.

'' c'est plus que regrettable. '' le chef grogna.

Bane n'allait pas être content. Et ce...Gordon avait survécu! Les imbéciles que son père avait envoyés pour le récupérer étaient des hommes morts. Absorbée par la conversation, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas derrière elle; quelqu'un l'attrapa par le collet et la projeta dans la salle. Lainara atterit devant le chef, son garde du corps et le deuxième homme. Elle se retourna: c'était un autre homme en noir qui l'avait poussée ici et qui pointait maintenant une arme vers elle. Lainara leva doucement ses deux mains dans les airs et le gorille vint pour la fouiller. Dès qu'il fut tout près, elle le frappa dans ses parties sensibles et puis sous le menton. L'homme en noir se jeta sur elle, mais elle fut plus rapide; elle s'esquiva et lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes avant de le tirer dans la tête. Elle sentit le garde du corps derrière elle, mais ne pu complètement esquiver son attaque et une douleur aigüe lui traversa le bras avant qu'elle ne mette fin à ses jours. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit l'étranger la viser et Lainara roula au sol avant de sortir deux de ses couteaux et de les lui envoya. Un à la gorge et l'autre dans la poitrine. Le chef arborait un air étonné et n'avait toujours pas bougé. l'adolescente leva son pistolet avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Surprenament, l'homme se détendit dans sa chaise avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

'' C'était toi, hein? ''

Lainara pencha la tête d'un côté sans comprendre.

'' C'est toi qui a fait la peau aux deux riches, n'est-ce pas? ''

Lainara ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha en dégageant le cran de sécurité.

'' Plusieurs personnes savent que quelque chose va se produire, nous savons que quelqu'un tire les ficelles. Et sâche peu importe qui tu es et ce qui s'apprête à se passer, les gens ne se laisseront pas faire. ''

Lainara tira sur la gachette, ramassa ses couteaux et partit.


	4. Chapter 4

La Bourse :

Lainara :

Une fois que l'adrénaline eu descendue dans son corps, le bras de Lainara commença à la faire souffrir. Le garde du corps avait réussi à lui donner un bon coup de lame. Elle sentait son coeur battre dans sa blessure et le sang s'écouler le long de son coude jusqu'à son poignet. La jeune fille accéléra, désireuse de rentrer. Elle pénétra dans les tunnels et remit la moto à sa place, avant de retirer lentement les clefs.

Lainara était épuisée; elle n'avait pas tellement dormi ces trois derniers jours et le combat l'avait mise à terre. Par dessus tout, elle était couverte de sang, autant du sien que ceux des gangsters. L'adolescente fit certaine qu'elle avait son capuchon et ressera le foulard noir autour de son visage avant de s'enfoncer d'un pas lourd dans les tunnels. Quelques mercenaires la saluèrent en baissant respectueusements la tête à son passage:

'' Chien de chasse.''

'' Content de voir que tu es de retour, Chien. ''

Le surnom ne l'avait jamais dérangée: ils croyaient tous qu'elle était un garçon et nuls ne connaissaient son nom. Alors ils l'ont baptisée. Elle s'était vite taillé sa place: elle était une adversaire redoutable et toutes les missions que Bane lui avait demandé d'accomplir avait été réussies avec succès.

Aucun des hommes ne semblèrent surpris par son allure: elle était couverte de sang et pas un ne semblaient s'en gêner. Elle continua à marcher, l'esprit ailleur et son bras blessé pendant. Ce sont des pas plus rapides qui la sortirent de sa torpeur. Barsad venait de l'apercevoir et l'oeilla susceptiblement avant de venir marcher à ses côtés. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vu, il se mit à parler:

'' Oh là...tu n'y es pas allé molo cette fois.'' il regarda derrière eux, tu laisses carrément une trace dans ton sillon. ''

Elle soupira profondément et continua d'avancer. Il la fit stopper en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

'' Est-ce que ça va? '' Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête: '' Je suis un peu fatiguée. C'est tout.''

'' Ton bras...''

'' C'est qu'une entaille.'' le rassura-t-elle.

Il l'observa longtemps comme pour juger ses paroles et la laissa aller. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers et une fois arrivée, entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements souillés. Elle n'avait encore touché le bas de son sweat qu'une lourde démarche se fit entendre et qu'elle se retrouva prise dans un étau. Puis, son visage fut emprisoné dans une paire de mains gigantesques pour être inspecté de tout les côtés.

'' Ça va, papa.'' Grogna-t-elle.

Il soupira de soulagement; le sang avait du l'énervé. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque son regard se posa sur une déchirure de son vêtement, là où elle avait été coupée.

'' Assis.'' Dit-il en pointant son lit de fortune.

'' Mais c'est qu-''

'' J'ai dit : 'Assis'. '' Gronda-t-il.

Elle fit la moue, mais obéit tout de même à Bane, qui n'aimait pas se répeter. Elle s'assied avec un soupir pendant qu'il sortait une trousse de premiers soins et se lavait les mains. Lainara enleva lentement son sweat avec prudence et c'est à ce moment que Barsad décida d'entrer.

'' WOAH! Qu'une entaille!? mais t'as pas regardé! On dirait que tu as reçu un coup de hache!'' S'exclama-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et abaissa brutalement son foulard. Son père tira une chaise en face d'elle et lui fit signe de se tourner de profile, ce qu'elle fit. Barsad s'installa face à elle comme si de rien était alors que Bane commençait à nettoyer son bras.

'' On a tout vu à la télé! l'avocat, le président et j'imagine que bientôt on verra le malfrat! Tu aurais du voir la tête des journalistes et de policiers; sur les caméras de l'appartement, on voit le mec dans l'ascenseur et puis on le voit figer de peur et là on le voit parler, puis BAM! ''

Bane avait fini d'enlever le sang et entreprenait de faire des points de sutures.

''...Et le président, dans sa douche. DANS SA DOUCHE! Tu changeras jamais! ''

Lainara roula ses yeux, mais son expression changea immédiatement lorsque son père entra l'aiguille dans sa peau. Le second de son père se pencha de côté pour regarder sa plaie et fit une moue écoeuré avant de reprendre.

'' Comment tu t'es fait ça? ''

'' Coup de couteau.''

'' Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a réussi à te toucher?! '' Demanda-t-il étonné.

'' Ils étaient quatre et j'étais dans un endroit restrain.'' Marmonna-t-elle.

'' Tsssss! ''

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand Bane serra le noeud final. Il jeta un regard à Barsad qui hocha la tête puis partit. Son père adoptif épongea la blessure et la désinfecta avant de faire un bandage propre autour de son bras. Bane prit ses épaules et la tourna vers lui.

'' Demain on va à la bourse et je veux que tu restes ici. ''

Elle fronça les sourcils. '' QUOI!? ''

'' Tu as compris.''

'' Non, je viens. '' Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

'' Tu es épuisées et blessée, il est hors de question que je t'emmène. Je n'aurais même pas dû t'envoyer il y a deux jours.''

Il disait tout simplement ça parce qu'elle était rentré avec une blessure! Il se sentait coupable et maintenant, il voulait la rester ici?

'' Je me sens parfaitement bien; je vais venir. ''

Il se leva; il était maintenant contrarié et son ton de voix se fit dur: '' Je ne me répèterai pas jeune fille: tu vas rester ici et te reposer. Fin de la discussion. ''

Elle le regarda partir et fit un léger bruit de frustration. Savait-il qu'est-ce que ça représentait depasser une journée entière dans les égoûts? Seule?! Elle grommela tout en se changeant et alla se débarbouiller. Lainara regarda l'eau rougir au fur et à mesure qu'elle frottait le sang collé à sa peau et se demanda pendant un moment ce que ça ferait d'être normale. De rentrer à la maison, un chez-soi stable. De rentrer avec un sac d'école rempli de devoirs qu'elle devrait remettre le lendemain et dont elle se plaindrait. De sentir le souper et d'aller voir à la cuisine ce que sa mère lui aurait préparé et d'entendre un frère ou une soeur la saluer.

La jeune fille enfila des habits propres et se coucha sur le petit lit en fixant le plafond. Elle savait à quoi une vie normale ressemblait parce qu'elle avait beaucoup lu. Lu sur l'histoire, la géographie, les tactiques militaires, la physique, mais aussi d'autres livres: des livres fantastiques ou des romans pour jeunes. C'est en lisant ceux-ci qu'elle avait vu à quoi ressemblait la vie d'une adolescente. Le magasinage, le collège, le permis de conduire, les petit copains et les amis. Les amis. Elle n'avait qu'un ami et c'était Barsad. Ils se disaient tout; ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Ils faisaient pratiquement tout ensemble depuis bientôt 4 ans et elle l'aimait bien. Le second de son père n'était pas tellement agé: il avait 28 ans seulement. Barsad, Bane et Talia; ils étaient sa seule famille, les seules personnes qu'elle avait. Elle avait revue Talia en venant à Gotham, mais il y avait déjà de cela plusieurs semaines et elle lui manquait. La jeune femme savait qu ce n'était pas toujours facile avec Bane; elle en avait fait l'expérience. Mais Lainara ne se plaignait pas: il lui avait offert une vie. Elle n'avait rien, n'était rien et il l'avait receuillie et lui avait donné ce qui étaient le plus importants: un toit, la sécurité, une éducation et par dessus tout, de l'affection. Bane n'était pas un homme particulièrement chaleureux, mais il lui avait toujours donner de l'affection et de son temps pour elle.

Depuis que lui et Talia avaient prévu venir ''libérer'' Gotham, il n'était plus même ou il y avait quelque chose que Bane ne lui disait pas. Elle le surprenait parfois à la regarder avec une expression...bizarre. Récemment, il lui avait dit qu'il désirait que ce soit-elle qui prenne la charge de la Ligue des Ombres. Et elle avait refusé en lui disant qu'il serait encore là pour longtemps. Ils venaient à Gotham, libéraient les pauvres et les opressés des riches et rentraient non? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de succession? Son père l'inquiétait.

Lainara ferma les yeux un moment dans son lit et Bane devait avoir raison; car elle s'endormit immédiatement.


	5. Chapter 5

La Bourse partie 2 :

Lainara :

Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et commença à s'étirer avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. La tête lui tourna légèrement et la jeune fille regarda l'heure: 1h 45 ! Elle avait dormi plus de 15 heures en ligne! Bane, Barsad et toute l'équipe devaient déjà être à la bourse à ce moment. Rapidement, Lainara se leva, enfila toute son attiraille et se couvrit le visage avant de filer hors de ses quartiers pour rejoindre ceux de Bane. Elle alluma prestement la télévision; c'était déjà sur toutes les chaînes. On voyait les policiers et les forces spéciales placées devant l'immeuble, attendant qu'ils sortent, puis des gens se mirent à descendre les marches et elle vit les motos foncer sur les policiers.

Elle reconnu Bane, puis Barsad et quelques autres; ils avaient sauter par dessus les barrières mises par les forces policières et s'enfuyaient maintenant dans la ville, les justiciers à leurs trousses. Ils avaient pris des otages pour protéger leurs arrières et puis les yeux de Lainara s'agrandirent de stupeur : une moto noire, hors du commun venait d'apparaître.

Batman. LE Batman! Elle sautait littéralement sur place; avant de venir à Gotham elle avait lu un livre sur les personnalités de la ville. Le Joker, Lucius Fox, la femme chat, l'Épouvantail, Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne et BATMAN! Il avait disparu pendant huit ans après avoir supposéement avoir assassiné Harvey Dent, une autre personnalité populaire. Il protégeait la ville des malfrats, avait sauvé des centaines de vies et avait vaincu tout ses ennemis!

Et maintenant il était là! Elle fronça les sourcils, la police avait carrément délaissé Bane et sa troupe pour s'en prendre au Batman? Stupide policiers. Elle regardait maintenant la pousuite contre l'homme masqué et il réussie à s'enfuir dans un de ses engins modernes.

C'était certain que le Batman avait refait surface à cause de l'arrivée de son père dans Gotham. Donc, il savait un peu qui son père était et qu'il avait des projets pour sa ville. Le Batman allait s'avérer un ennemi de taille. Lainara se leva et entreprit de s'informer un peu plus sur le super-héro de Gotham. Elle s'installa à un des ordinateurs et commença sa recherche. Le Batman était apparu il y avait environ 15 ans. Il protégeait la ville en capturant les criminels et en détruisant le crime organisé. Il ne tuait aucun de ses ennemis. Impressionnant. Il utilisait des armes modernes, mais aussi des armes ninja personnalisées: des shruikens en forme de chauve-souris et des couteaux. Le Batman utilisait la ruse: il faisait usage de l'illusion et de la noirceur pour vaincre ses opposants. Elle alla regarder quelques videos pour voir quel style de combat il adoptait lors de ses bataille. Lainara le regarda se battre pendant près d'une heure: le Batman savait se défendre, il n'y allait pas simplement à coup de poings et à coup de pieds au hasard. Il connaissait les arts martiaux et il était rapide. Soudain quelque chose capta son attention, elle appuya sur pause et recula la video avant de la refaire jouer plusieurs fois.

elle écarquilla les yeux : Impossible. Tout à fait impossible. Le Batman avait fait un mouvement qu'elle connaissait. Une fainte pour être plus précise. Une fainte suivie d'une attaque que Ra's Al Ghul lui-même lui avait enseignée! Elle s'en souvenait, car elle avait eu de la difficulté à la maîtrisée. Elle regarda la partie du video une autre fois pour être certaine: pas de doute. Le Batman avait été un membre de la Ligue des Ombres à un certain moment de sa vie. Plus, Ra's lui avait appris quelques trucs.

L'expression de la jeune fille se durci: tout ça devait avoir un rapport avec la présence de Bane et Talia ici. Ce n'était tout simplement pas un hasard. Pas un hasard avec ce que son père ne lui disait pas aussi.

Elle entendit le grondement des motorisés au loin dans les tunnels et l'adolescente ferma les ordinateurs avant de s'installer confortablement dans la chaise de Bane.

Bane :

Leur opération avait marchée. Le plan prenait forme et en plus, il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du Batman, Bruce Wayne. Tout se déroulait comme prévu et il marchait maintenant en direction de ses quartiers. Bane descendit les escaliers, tourna un coin et se retrouva face à face avec sa fille, confortablement assise dans sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur son bureau. Bien qu'elle portait son foulard et sa capuche, il savait qu'elle affichait un air mi-agacé, mi-satisfait et il se demandait bien pourquoi.

'' Alors, ça c'est bien passé? '' Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Il soupira en entendant le ton de sa voix. Il connaissait ce petit jeu autant qu'elle. Traduction : _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

'' Oui.'' _Tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu._

'' À ce que j'ai pu voir vous avez eu une rencontre... inattendue.'' _La rencontre avec le Batman était prévue?! _

'' Effectivement. Le Batman est sorti de son trou pour venir se joindre à nous.'' _Je __l'ai fais réapparaître pour ma cause._

'' Hum hum. Spécial ce type, n'est-ce pas? '' Dit-elle sur un ton détaché._ Avoir le Batman à tes trousses!? _

'' Rien de plus qu'un homme qui se déguise.'' _Il n'est pas dangereux. _

Il enleva son manteau et fit à nouveau face à Lainara.

Elle gloussa faussement et secoua la tête.

'' Qu'un homme qui se déguise? Pourtant il a fait parti de la Ligue des Ombres.'' _Je sais que tu savais et que tu ne m'en as rien dit. _

Bane figea: comment pouvait-elle savoir? Personne ne lui avait dit. Savait-elle aussi qui était le Batman?! À connaître sa fille, elle avait du l'apprendre par elle-même.

'' Étonné? Dès que je l'ai vu à la télé, je me suis informée...'' _tu croyais pouvoir me cacher ça longtemps!? _

Ha. Voilà ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment elle avait découvert qu'il faisait parti de la Ligue.

''... et j'ai regardé quelques vidéos dans lesquels il se battait. '' _Voilà comment j'ai fait._

Immédiatement il comprit: elle avait relié son style de combat à celui de la Ligue ou ses méthodes. Perspicace petite chose. Vraiment rusée aussi. Entre-temps, Lainara s'était levée et Bane marcha jusqu'à elle et posa sa grosse main sur sa tête.

'' On se sent curieuse aujourd'hui? '' _Et en quoi cela te concerne?_

'' Intéressée, tout au plus. '' _Je veux simplement être tenue au courant de ce qui se passe. _

Il soupira pour la seconde fois et frotta gentiment le dessus de la tête de sa fille avant de la coincer contre lui.

'' C'est pas une façon de t'en sortir.'' Marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

'' Pourtant ça marche. Tu es trop observatrice pour ton propre bien c'est tout.''

'' Faut bien, sinon je saurais jamais rien! ''

Il ricana un peu avant de la libérer. Si elle savait vraiment… Il ne lui avait pas tout dit parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne l'appuierait pas. Lainara ne savait qu'une partie du plan et c'était mieux ainsi.

Si tout allait comme prévu, le plan suivrait son cours et Lainara sera amenée hors de la ville avant que celle-ci n'explose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman 1 : **

Bruce :

_''…et parfois ce trou, cette prison relâche un homme. '' _

_'' Bane.'' _

_Alfred hocha la tête. _

_'' Bane fut entraîné par Ra's Al Ghul, votre mentor.'' _

_'' Bane a été un membre de la Ligue des Ombres? '' Dit-il rétoriquement. _

_''…Pour ensuite en être excommunié. Tout homme qui est trop extrême pour Ra's Al Ghul ne doit pas être pris à la légère.'' _

_Bruce le savait. Il s'était penché sur le cas de son nouvel ennemi. Enfermé presque toute sa vie pour ensuite servir Ra's Al Ghul et finir comme un mercenaire. _

_'' Alfred, est-ce que tu as trouvé des informations sur son…chien? '' _

_'' J'ai peur que ce soit un peu décevant monsieur Wayne. '' _

_''Allez-y. '' _

_'' Il semblerait que celui que l'on nomme son chien de chasse l'ai suivi ces dix dernières années environ. Il lui colle à la peau comme une deuxième ombre et protège Bane en tout temps lors des combats, il exécute ses moindre ordres et il est souvent chargé de tuer pour son maître. On ne connaît pas son âge, ses origines ni même son nom. '' _

_Un homme sans nom ni visage. Songea Bruce. _

_'' …et ses…talents Alfred? '' _

_'' Les armes blanches, monsieur Wayne. C'est tout ce qu'on sait.'' _

_''… Il était géant et portait un masque. '' _

_Bruce regardait Gordon s'essoufflé à l'avertir. _

_'' Quoi d'autre commissaire? '' _

_'' Il- il réunit une armée sous terre. Dans les égouts.'' _

_Une armée dans les égouts? _

_''… Il est dangereux; je l'ai vu tué deux de ses propres hommes. '' _

_Un fou. _

_'' …Et méfiez-vous aussi de…'' _

_'' De qui, Gordon? '' Le pressa Bruce. _

_''… un de ses mercenaires. Pendant que les autres m'avaient oubliés, lui m'observait. Lui m'a vu. Il s'est déplacé tellement rapidement- '' _

_'' À quoi ressemblait-il? '' _

_'' Il- son visage était couvert, mais… Ses yeux. Ils- ils n'avaient aucunes couleurs. Ils étaient blancs. Fantomatiques. '' _

_Bruce secoua la tête; le commissaire délirait. _

''…Pas d'armes, pas de morts.''

'' C'est pas amusant ça! '' Gronda la femme chat.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit un autre adversaire; il courait vers eux, venant de l'édifice. Le nouveau venu sauta et atterrit habilement avant de continuer sa course vers eux.

Bruce plissa les yeux : le visage couvert, le capuchon… Ce devait être le chien de chasse de Bane. Et il fonçait droit sur lui.

Batman évita le premier coup, mais en reçu deux autres pour celui qu'il venait de sauver. Il recula de quelques pas; il n'avait même pas vu les coups venir! La femme chat vint à son aide seulement que pour se faire elle aussi avoir par la rapidité de leur nouvel opposant. Lui et Selina réussirent à le repousser et Bruce lui fit face; le chien de Bane se tenait en position d'attaque, muscles tendus, prêts à bondir. Il n'était pas très imposant ; 5' 11 tout au plus et mince. Des cheveux noirs sortaient hors de son capuchon et c'est là qu'il vit ses yeux : deux iris pâles et froides qui le fixaient. Gordon n'avait pas menti.

Celui que l'on nommait le chien de chasse s'engagea à nouveau contre lui. Il peinait à éviter les coups et ne trouvait pas de failles dans la garde de son ennemi. Il utilisait un style de combat complexe. Les attaques pleuvaient, coups par-dessus coups et il fit signe à Selina. À deux, ça devrait aller.

Leur ennemi se pencha et évita le coup de pied de la femme chat et il en profita pour lui asséner un coup à la tête, mais juste au moment où il allait le toucher, il s'éclipsa, fauchant leurs jambes à lui et sa compagne et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol.

Puis, il vit Bane apparaître, suivit de Dagget. Bane leva un bras et émis un genre de sifflement, immédiatement, son chien les délaissa et alla rejoindre son maître.

C'est le moment où il décida de partir.

**Lainara : **

Elle regardait les hommes de son père entourer la femme chat. Bane vint se placer à ses côtés pour observer lui aussi, le spectacle. Puis le Batman entra sur scène, massacrant les mercenaires. Elle entendit son père ricaner sombrement tandis qu'elle trépignait devant toute cette action. Le géant lui pencha la tête de côté et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. Parfait. Il lui avait enlevé ses points de sutures deux jours plus tôt et elle avait de l'énergie. Elle couru sur le toit et fonça immédiatement sur le Batman. Il était rapide. Pas autant qu'elle, mais rapide.

Il était visiblement rouillé, plus aussi jeune qu'il l'avait été et en plus, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose à la jambe gauche.

La femme chat entra dans le jeu et ils la poussèrent plus loin. Le Batman l'observa un instant, mais la jeune fille mit fin à cela et attaqua à nouveau. Récemment, elle avait changé son style de combat en vue de pouvoir vaincre son père lors des entraînements, mais il se retrouvait inefficace ici. Depuis trois mois elle étudiait les points sensibles du corps humains, les nerfs en particuliers. Mais le Batman portait une combinaison épaisse et elle se retrouva à adopter son ancien style.

La bataille continua jusqu'à ce que Bane la rappelle auprès de lui. Elle lui jeta avec un regard interrogateur et observa les deux personnes masquées s'enfuirent.

**Bane : **

Il la regardait se battre : rapide, féroce et disciplinée. Ces sept dernières années il l'avait entraînée et elle se battait dans ses missions depuis bientôt quatre ans. Il voyait le Batman se débattre futilement. Lainara ne le lâchait pas d'un poil et il fallut que la femme chat s'en mêle pour l'éloigner de Wayne. Même lui, avait de la difficulté à venir à bout de sa fille. Seules son insensibilité et sa force lui permettaient de la vaincre lors de leurs pratiques. Et l'expérience aussi. Parfois, elle perdait patience et fonçait carrément tête baissée sur lui dans l'espoir de le mettre à terre. Ce qui finissait toujours mal pour elle.

Il devait laisser ces deux-là s'enfuirent et il fit signe à sa fille de revenir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle le regarda avec des yeux plein de questions, mais ne dit rien. Il allait se charger du Batman lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Batman partie 2 : **

*dans les égouts*

Lainara :

Elle se tenait droite face à Bane; il l'avait fait appeler et elle attendait maintenant de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

''Dis-moi tout ce que tu as pu remarquer sur le Batman quand tu t'es battue avec lui. ''

Elle pencha la tête un peu de côté; par où commencer?

'' Il est rapide : plus que toi, mais légèrement moins que moi. Il utilise différents arts martiaux, mais il est visiblement rouillé… ça fait quand même huit ans qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il est plus offensif que défensif et…hum il a quelque chose à la jambe gauche. C'est à peine perceptible, mais il utilisait moins cette jambe. ''

Son père sembla réfléchir sur ces paroles et la renvoya d'un léger mouvement du revers de la main. Elle se retira : c'était l'heure de l'entraînement!

Barsad :

Fwouf fwouf fwouf fwouf fwouf Poc!

Fwouf fwouf fwouf fwouf fwouf Poc!

Fwouf fwouf fwouf fwouf fwouf Poc!

Il s'arrêta complètement, il connaissait ce bruit. Lainara s'entraînait à lancer ses couteaux. Il tourna et marcha jusqu'au lieu de pratique. Plusieurs mercenaires y étaient déjà et regardaient Lainara s'entraîner avec de grands yeux. Barsad renifla ça les impressionnait encore! Il alla se placer à côté d'un de ses camarades.

Des mannequins de bois avec des cibles au niveau du poitrail et de la tête étaient criblés de couteaux à chaque centre. Lainara sortait des armes de partout et les lançait rapidement en direction des cibles : sur sa gauche, droite, en face et derrière elle.

L'homme à côté de lui fit un léger bruit d'admiration.

'' Ce type, c'est un vrai tueur. ''

Barsad se tourna vers lui : '' C'est le chien du patron…'' marmonna Barsad.

'' C'est POUR ça que c'est le chien du Boss.''

L'autre mercenaire se tourna complètement vers lui : '' Il a quelque chose ce mec : on a jamais vu son visage, on l'a jamais entendu causer, on ne connaît pas son nom… et ça fait près de cinq ans que je traîne avec Bane! T'a déjà parlé avec le chien de chasse? Tu l'as déjà vu manger? ''

Barsad ricana : '' Ouais. ''

Son camarade fit les yeux ronds : '' He bien ça alors… Il est comment!? ''

'' Il est normal.'' Gronda Barsad en omettant le fait que le chien de Bane était en fait une fille. Sa fille.

'' Bah! J'y crois pas un mot! ''

'' Crois ce que tu veux.''

'' Tu as vu ses yeux!? J'ai jamais vu ça! ''

Barsad devait avouer que les yeux pâles de Lainara étaient assez déconcertant, mais pas au point d'en faire une personne anormale.

'' Est-ce que tu as déjà réussis à le battre, toi? '' Demanda-t-il.

Battre Lainara!? Barsad secoua la tête.

'' Han, han : il est trop rapide. Même le patron à de la difficulté! ''

'' Mouais : j'ai vu tout les gars ici présents et aucun n'a réussi non plus… Pourtant, il n'est pas bien gros le Chien.''

'' C'est pas la taille qui compte.'' Dit Barsad en finissant la conversation.

Puis, de grosses bottes résonnèrent sur le plancher et tous se tournèrent vers la provenance du son. Bane.

'' Alors, mon chiot, que dirais-tu d'essayer sur une cible qui bouge? ''

**Lainara : **

'' Alors, mon chiot, que dirais-tu d'essayer sur une cible qui bouge? ''

Ho. Son père voulait s'entraîner en prévision du Batman? Parfait. Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne. Après des mois d'étude en vues de cet instant, elle se sentait prête. Cette fois-ci, elle allait le vaincre!

Elle ramassa ses armes et les remis à leurs place dans ses vêtements, ses bottes et ses protège-poignets. La jeune fille fit face à son père et attendit.

Les mercenaires commençaient déjà à huer, encourager et parier entre eux. Chaque fois, c'était un évènement. Bane enleva son manteau de fourrure et sa veste pare-balles. Il devait être plus léger pour acquérir de la vitesse. Il approcha et Lainara se mit en position, prête.

Elle lança deux couteaux dans sa direction pour le forcer à bouger et fonça avant que ceux-ci ne l'atteignent. Bane s'écarta, mais comme il évitait les lames, Lainara lui donna un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, suivit d'un coup de poing à l'estomac. Ses jointures heurtèrent un mur de muscles solides et son père ne recula que d'un pas.

Les cris des mercenaires devinrent plus forts tandis que le Goliath l'attaquait. La jeune fille évita chacune des attaques de son père et contre-attaqua.

Le combat continua ainsi pendant 3 ou 4 minutes. L'échauffement.

Lainara savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire durer la bataille longtemps; Bane ne ressentait jamais de fatigue musculaire et si ce devenait trop long, il aurait l'avantage. Voila pourquoi elle avait étudié les points sensibles de corps ces derniers mois. Même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur, si une de ses jambes ou un de ses bras étaient temporairement paralysé, elle pourrait l'avoir.

**Bane : **

Sa fille était rapide et chacun de ses coups ne l'atteignait jamais. Elle se déplaçait rapidement et avec grâce tout en portant des attaques rapides. Lainara recula avant de changer sa garde. Bane fronça les sourcils; il savait qu'elle préparait quelque chose et il n'en n'était que plus vigilent.

Il évita sa première attaque, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, une douleur aigue lui perçait l'intérieur du biceps. Il essaya de bouger son bras, mais celui-ci restait crampé, plié au niveau du coude.

Ha. C'est ça qu'elle avait fait durant ces derniers mois. Intéressant. Il devrait donc éviter ses coups sinon d'autres résultats de ce genre pourraient survenir. Heureusement, il savait aussi que sa fille ne pouvait tiendre le rythme aussi longtemps que lui et que ses coups étaient beaucoup plus puissants.

**Barsad : **

Il avait parié sur Lainara cette fois-ci; c'était lui qui avait servi de cobaye à la jeune fille. Elle s'était entraînée sur lui, malheureusement.

Les adversaires échangeait depuis bientôt 15 minutes; Lainara était visiblement à bout de souffle, mais le bras de Bane bougeait encore lentement et une de ses jambes avait subit le même sort, ce qui le ralentissait grandement.

Lainara étant épuisée, son père réussi à l'atteindre dans l'abdomen et la jeune fille fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin, avant de rouler agilement sur son dos et atterrir sur ses jambes. Elle frotta un peu son ventre et attaqua à nouveau. Elle évitait de plus en plus au dernier moment et peinait visiblement à garder le rythme.

**Lainara : **

Il était temps qu'elle en finisse; sinon elle allait perdre! Elle avait encore mal à l'abdomen et il était hors de question de recevoir un autre coup. Puis une idée lui vint.

Il lui restait trois couteaux et la jeune fille sortit deux. Elle lança le premier vers Bane et le deuxième entre ses jambes. Il se baissa pour éviter le premier et c'est à ce moment qu'elle lui donna un coup de pied en pleine poitrine; il recula et tituba sur le couteau planté derrière lui.

Lainara en profita et sortit sa dernière arme pour la lui coller sous la gorge. Mais Bane n'avait pas tombé; il avait attaqué lui aussi.

Puis tout cessa : Bane tenait Lainara par la gorge et elle pointait son arme sous son menton.

Égalité.

**Bane : **

Il regardait sa fille respirer fort devant lui et le fixer de ses iris pâles; elle l'avait presque battu. Ils étaient arrivés à égalité. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

L'homme enleva sa main de son cou et Lainara retira son couteau de sous sa gorge.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que les cris et les sifflements des mercenaires les sortirent de leur torpeur. Lainara s'inclina, faisant éclater rire leurs 'spectateurs'.

Il était fier : sa fille était devenue une dangereuse combattante de haut niveau. En plus, cela avait été une excellente pratique en vue du Batman.

Bane fit signe à Lainara et ils se retirèrent tous les deux.

Lainara l'observait consciencieusement et il soupira : '' Tu ne m'as pas blessé nulle part. ''

La posture de sa fille se détendit immédiatement et elle reprit la marche d'un pas assuré. Jamais, durant les entraînements, elle ne l'avait blessé. Jamais. Ni lui, ni aucun de ses hommes. Elle leur avait même souvent sauvé la vie et la sienne. Elle avait beau faire ce qu'elle faisait; être une mercenaire, elle avait le cœur bon. Lainara ne tuait ni de femmes, ni d'enfants et pas inutilement. Sa fille ne tuait que si elle était en danger ou si lui-même l'était.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas tuer. Bane l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

En Afrique, elle allait porter ses rations et son eau aux pauvres gens et leurs apportait toujours plein de petits trucs quand elle croyait que personne ne regardait.

Dès le premier jour il l'avait su; Lainara était une bonne personne au plus profond de son être. Elle savait faire preuve de compassion et de gentillesse tout autant que d'affection. Quand elle savait qu'il était dans un moment difficile, elle venait doucement jusqu'à lui et le serrait fort. Et avec le temps, il s'était habitué à ça. Mieux, il aimait ça. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Talia pour faire ceci.

Une légère tape sur l'épaule le sortit de ses pensées : '' Papa? ''

Il tourna la tête vers Lainara : '' hum? ''

Ils étaient arrivés à son 'bureau' et il s'assied; Bane savait qu'elle avait quelques chose à lui dire.

Elle abaissa son écharpe et enleva sa capuche avant de se balancer nerveusement sur ses pieds devant lui.

'' hum… Je- je sais que tu vas affronter le Batman… Et, et bien… il est…ou du moins il était en mesure de te battre, papa…Bon…maintenant, il a vieilli, mais je voulais juste te dire de…et bien, de faire attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Je veux être là quand vous vous affronterez. '' Dit-elle maladroitement.

Bane sourit sous son masque; sa fille s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle était entrain de lui dire à sa façon qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait vaincre le Batman, mais de faire attention et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Que la vie était étrange : il l'avait adoptée, elle était donc sous sa responsabilité, à lui de veiller sur elle. Mais ça ne c'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça; oui bien sûr, il avait fait toutes ces choses là, mais depuis qu'il l'avait prise avec lui, elle le protégeait, littéralement. Si elle l'accompagnait au combat, il était certain que rien ne lui arriverait; elle passait sa vie avant la sienne.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, qui attendaient sa réponse. Bane se leva et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules : '' Il ne m'arrivera rien, Lainara. ''

La rassura-t-il en fixant son regard dans le sien et en pressant un peu ses épaules pour donner de la valeur à ses mots.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman 3 : Le Chaos.

Lainara :

Elle se balançait impatiemment d'un pied à l'autre; elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Lainara entendit Barsad soupirer d'agacement à côté d'elle.

'' Cesse de te dandiner comme ça: tu n'as pas à t'en faire. ''

'' Je suis impatiente c'est tout.'' chuchota-t-elle à travers son foulard.

Il lui jeta un regard suffisant et fit un petit bruit désaprobateur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit la femme chat apparaître et enfermer le Batman sur la passerelle. Lainara regarda son père s'avancer.

''... Pas aussi grave que la tienne j'en ai peur.''

Le Batman se tourna comlètment: '' Bane.''

'' Ne tenons pas de cérémonie ici...Mr Wayne. ''

Lainara arrêta de respirer; Bruce Wayne était Batman?! Le milliardaire? Mais...pourquoi? Pourquoi son père voulait-il l'affronter lui? Wayne avait toujours donné de son argent aux plus démunis et à ceux dans le besoin... Et son père venait aider ces gens, non? Bon, c'était certain que l'homme chauve-souris allait être un problème, mais ça lui faisait quand même mal au coeur de savoir que c'était Bruce Wayne.

Le Batman attaqua Bane et celui-ci se laissa faire pendant quelques instant avant d'attaquer à son tour. Wayne se défendait bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant: son père était beaucoup plus puissant.

La jeune fille suivait le combat de près sans jamais manquer un mouvement. Wayne lança des shruikens et Bane les évita; sauf que dans les quelques'uns qu'il avait lancés, un avait un effet boomerang. Et son père ne l'avait pas vu. Rapidement, Lainara sortit un de ses couteaux à tirés et le lança pour intercepter le shruiken qui revenait directement vers son père. Ce n'était pas choses facile, mais son arme accrocha la pointe de l'autre lame et la dévia de sa trajectoire.

Wayne lui lança un regard surpris et Bane en profita pour lui assener quelques coups.

Puis le Batman fut à terre et Bane fit exploser la place, révélant la machinerie lourde de Wayne. Enragé, celui-ci fonça vers son père et Lainara su que la bataille était fini. Elle regarda son père soulever le Batman et le briser sur son genou. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait triste. Cet homme avait combattu pour sa ville, il avait été bon sous toutes ses faces et il était maintenant brisé.

Elle s'approcha de Wayne doucement et s'accroupit près de lui pour mieux regarder son visage; celui-ci était tordu par la douleur.

À cet instant, Lainara su qu'ils avaient fait une erreur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après la défaite de Wayne, tout changea; le chaos s'installa dans la ville.

'' GOTHAM! Prend le controle, prend le controle de ta ville! ''

'' Ici derrière moi, se trouve un symbole de votre oppression, Black Gate.''

'' La ville est à vous, personne ne vous contredira.''

'' Des tribunaux seront levés''

'' Le sang sera versé! ''

Le chaos. Le chaos et la terreur. Des centaines d'innocents étaient morts. Lainara marchait dans les rues sombres et maintenant désertes de Gotham. Son pas était lent et lourd; elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Elle avait tellement chassé de personnes durant ces deux dernières semaines... Tout ça pour les apportées aux tribunaux où ils étaient tués de toutes façons. Et des rebels. Elle avait traqué beaucoup de rebels. Les gens qu'elle croisait dans les rues la reconnaissait maintenant et la pointait en tremblant de peur; Chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec son foulard et son capuchon ça voulait dire qu'elle allait chassé pour Bane et la population s'en était rapidement rendu compte.

Il avait dit qu'il venait libérer et aider les gens les plus démunis... pas...pas ça. Les hôpitaux débordaient de gens et il avait remis en liberté les prisonniers de Black Gate! Des meurtriers, des violeurs et des voleurs!

La jeune fille donna un violent coup de pied dans une poubelle égarée et se mit à courir. Elle couru pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ses jambes soit trop douloureuses et que ses poumons soient en feu. Elle se rendit où Bane logeait maintenant; un gros appartement qui avait appartenu à un riche et qui se situait près de l'hotel de ville. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se rendit sur le toit pour aller réfléchir en paix. L'adolescente resta assise sur le toit de l'immeuble pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendent la porte qui menait en haut claquer.

'' Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici...''

Elle ne répondit pas et Barsad vint s'asseoir près d'elle. '' Qu'est ce qui te chicote? ''

'' Rien.'' Mentit-elle.

Barsad gloussa un peu: '' Tu peux rien me cacher; dit.'' Insista-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la secouant un peu.

'' J'ai...j'ai honte.''

il leva un sourcil. '' Honte de quoi? ''

'' Honte de ...de moi.''

Barsad la tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa tête en la regardant dans les yeux: '' Pourquoi?''

'' je... je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qui se passe ici. J'ai honte de ce que mon père fait et j'ai honte de faire ce que je fait et de ce que je suis incapable de faire. Ce n'est pas bien Bars.''

il secoua la tête. :'' ton père à libérée la vi-''

'' TAIS-TOI! tu sais bien que c'est faux! tu patrouilles dans les rues: il y a des cadavres partout! Les maisons ont été saccagées et mon père à libérer des meurtriers et des violeurs! Des innocents son morts; dans les foules, dans les explosions dans le stade et les raffles! '' Gronda-t-elle.

L'homme baissa la tête: '' Je sais... Mais ça fait parti du boulot.''

Barsad :

Lainara le regarda d'un air blessée: '' Alors ça ne vaut pas la peine... ''

Il se rapprocha et la prit par les épaules : '' Ça va passer... c'est le début c'est pour ça. Les gens vont se calmer.''

Il la regarda secouer la tête: '' Bars, les hôpitaux son pleins: des femmes violées, des brûlés et des poignardés. Les gens ont faim et froid. Des gens dangereux circulent maintenant dans les rues et les policiers sont enfermés sous terre...''

Elle avait raison, mais ça faisait parti du plan. Un plan que Bane ne lui avait pas complètement fait part. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Lainara était fidèle à Bane. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas faire le mal. Il n'aimait pas ça non plus, mais il était un mercenaire endurci. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Il attira Lainara contre lui et la serra : '' Laisse un peu de temps passer et tu vas voir... ''

'' Je peux pas Barsad... Je peux plus.'' Soupira-t-elle.

il tapota un peu son dos et l'écarta de lui : '' Alors je sais ce qu'il te faut.'' Dit-il en secouant des clefs de jeep devant lui.

Immédiatement, le visage de Lainara s'illumina et elle attrapa rapidement les clefs avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'élança derrière elle : '' Attend, je viens aussi! ''


	9. Chapter 9

**Le Chaos : partie 2 **

Lainara :

Elle trainait encore dans les rues, voyant encore des enfants affamés et frigorifiés qui lui rappelaient sans cesse sa propre enfance.

Lainara n'en pouvait plus. Une autre semaine s'était écoulée, mais rien n'avait changé. Elle devait faire quelque chose... Mais quoi?! elle ne pouvait s'opposer à son père...

Puis, elle eu une idée; elle avait des vêtements d'adolescents...Le Batman sauvait la population et enfermait les criminels... Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, quelqu'un devait le faire. Elle pourrait essayer d'aider les gens. Elle aiderait les gens et aiderait ainsi la ville. La jeune fille bifurqua vers la gauche et se rendit à l'appartement. Elle grimpa les escaliers et atteignit l'ascenseur. Une fois au dernier étage elle entra dans le premier appartement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, trouva ses vêtements normaux et les enfila après avoir ôté son sweater et les pantalons d'armée.

Par chance, Bane n'était pas là; il devait assister à des sentences et Barsad était surement entrain de patrouiller. Elle se rendit dehors et couru à travers les rues une fois de plus. Alors qu'elle tournait un coin, la jeune fille entendit un cri et le suivit immédiatement; une jeune femme était prise au piège dans un cul de sac par deux hommes dont les intentions étaient évidentes. La pauvre regardait partout avec ses grands yeux remplis de frayeur. Son chandail était déchiré et ses longues boucles brunes étaient en pagaille. Lainara sentit la rage bouillir en elle.

'' HEY VOUS! Laisser la tranquille! ''

Les deux hommes se tournèrent avec un air mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient.

'' Hehe, sinon quoi? '' Demanda un.

'' Sinon, je vous tue tout les deux.'' Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante et posée.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et se tournèrent vers leurs victime: '' Chérie, attend un peu, on va s'occuper de la nouvelle et on s'occupera de toi après.''

Lainara écarta légèrement les pieds et les attendit. Les deux brutes se regardèrent et foncèrent sur elle.

Lents. Ils étaient lents et ne savaient pas vraiment se battre. Lainara évita le premier coup et se poussa hors du chemin du deuxième avant d'assener un coup à la gorge au premier homme et de briser le genou du deuxième.

L'homme arrêta d'agripper sa gorge douloureuse et revint à la charge; Lainara le frappa à l'intérieur de la cuisse et sa jambe se retrouva raide et non fonctionnelle. Il boitillait encore vers elle et la jeune fille sauta dans les airs pour les donner un coup de pied au visage.

L'autre avec le genou brisé était encore à terre, gémissant et Lainara se rapprocha de lui.

'' Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit? hein!? ''

Il babilla des excuses et plaida.

'' Tais-Toi! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses! C'est à elle! '' Rugit-elle en pointant la pauvre femme apeurée.

'' Je m'excuse mademoiselle, je m'excuse, pardonnez-moi! ''

Lainara se tourna vers la pauvre femme: celle ci hocha la tête et Lainara fit décamper les deux malfrats. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, la fille se jeta sur elle et lui enserra la taille à deux bras avant de la serrer bien fort: '' ho merci, merci! Vous m'avez sauvée! ''

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. '' Je...he...eh-''

La femme se décolla d'elle: '' Comment pourrais-je vous remercier? ''

'' hum...bien il n'y a pas gr-''

'' Non, vraiment. '' insista-t-elle.

Toute la gratitude de la femme la frappa de plein fouet; c'était ça que ça faisait d'aider les autres? de sentir qu'on avait fait la bonne chose?

'' Je voudrais aider les gens. Vous ne connaîtriez pas des endroits où-''

'' Oui! Il y a dans les orphelinats, les hôpitaux et des distributeurs de rations et-''

Avant qu'elle ne continue sa longue liste, Lainara la coupa: ''montrez-moi. ''

La femme l'amena partout dans la ville et lui montra tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

À partir de cette journée, Lainara mena deux vies: la nuit, elle traquait pour Bane et le jour, elle aidait les citoyens de Gotham.

Une semaine de plus passa ainsi et bien vite elle se retrouva épuisée; L'une comme l'autre ces activités étaient demandantes et elle faisait les deux!

Lainara regarda l'horloge dans l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait passée l'après-midi et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite: elle était déjà censée être rentrée! Bane lui avait fait clairement savoir qu'elle devait être revenue pour 17h30! et il était 18h00! Elle déposa le gamin dont elle nettoyait une vilaine coupure sur le front et s'excusa auprès de tout le monde avant de ramasser son sac et de filer vers la sortie. En sortant elle accrocha le jeune policier qui venait souvent ici; il avait été chanceux, il était encore vivant.

John, si elle se souvenait bien. Il la retint par un bras et s'excusa:

'' hey, salut .''

Elle se tortilla impatiemment : '' Bonjour, mais je dois partir! ''

'' Tu es pressée? ''

'' Très! ''

Il éclata de rire '' Même en des temps comme ceux-ci? ''

Elle hocha énergiquement la tête et regarda l'heure une fois de plus. Lainara se dirigea vers la sortie avec John sur les talons.

'' HEY! Mais attend, je peux te reconduire si tu veux! ''

AÏE! Non, il ne pouvait pas._ Ho! tu reste dans le même appartement que Bane? c'est génial! _

'' Non. ''

'' ha...he bien d'accord, mais je voulais te dire que ce que tu fais c'est bien. '' Dit-il tout sourire.

Ho...s'il savait.

'' Merci! toi aussi '' Répondit-elle avant de s'en aller en courant.

Elle parcourait les rues à en perdre haleine depuis déjà 15 minutes... aie aie aie. Son père allait être fâché. Une chance qu'elle arrivait bientôt. Tout en courant elle renfila son sweater et son foulard. Elle s'arrêta derrière une grosse poubelle et changea de pantalon avant d'enfiler ses bottes de combats. Lainara prit une grande respiration et continua à courir vers l'hôtel de ville et entra dans l'appartement à côté. Les gardes la laissèrent passer et elle couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de s'y engouffrer.

ARGH! Cette machine était si lente! Le 'ding' sonna enfin et elle se dirigea vers leur appartement. Lainara appuya une oreille sur la porte avant d'entrer:

'' ... je ne sais pas moi, Bane.''

Barsad.

'' Je veux simplement savoir où est ma fille et ce qu'elle fait. '' Gronda Bane.

'' Elle suit tes ordres et fait ce que tu lui demandes. ''

_Merci Barsad, merci! Je t'en dois une!_ Au moins Barsad essayait de la défendre.

'' oui mais elle fait autre chose aussi: elle rentre morte de fatigue et va s'écrouler sur son lit dès qu'elle arrive ou sur le sofa quand elle n'a pas l'énergie de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre! ''

'' J'imagine que c'est épuisant courir après des gens toute la journée...''

''Quoi qu'il en soit! ''

Elle entendit son père s'éloigner pour probablement aller dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain et elle entra silencieusement. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et entra à pas de loup: son père n'était pas en vue quoiqu'elle ne voyait pas Barsad non plus. Elle referma la porte et marcha doucement vers le vaste salon, dont la cuisine se trouvait dans la même pièce. elle entendit un bruit et se précipita derrière le sofa.

Bane :

Il s'appuya dans le cadre de porte et soupira en voyant sa fille plonger derrière le divan en entendant Barsad sortir de la salle de bain. Accroupie, elle contourna lentement le meuble au fur et à mesure que Barsad approchait. Puis, agilement, elle fit une roulade jusqu'au comptoir et s'y cacha, son second ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle se leva, tranquillement et à reculons, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se plaça silencieusement dans son chemin et sa fille vint s'écraser contre son torse.

Elle leva la tête surprise et il la regarda de haut: '' On se promène? ''

Elle recula prestement tandis que son second s'était levé et venait se placer derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle: '' c'est une conspiration ou quoi!? ''

Il s'approcha tout en l'observant : elle était essoufflée, il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux et juste par sa posture, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'énergie; épaules basses, genoux légèrement pliés, bras ballants…

'' Où étais-tu? ''

'' Je…eh….je hum….dehors.'' Bégaya-t-elle.

'' Dehors où? ''

'' Dans…dans les rues.''

'' Hhhaaaa. Dans les rues… Et tu sais quelle heure il est? ''

Elle se tortilla nerveusement et regarda partout. '' Ho…il doit être 5h15 tout au plus…''

Il savait qu'elle savait quelle heure il était. Elle essayait tout simplement de s'en sortir.

'' Il est exactement 18h34 et tu es en retard de 1 heure et 4 minutes! ''

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. '' Ha….bon.''

Il n'était pas content. Il lui avait donné des directives formelles et elle désobéissait. Les rues de Gotham n'étaient pas sûre et encore moins ces temps-ci. Elle regardait désespérément du côté de Barsad pour de l'aide et celui-ci l'aida, comme toujours.

'' On a changé l'heure il n'y a pas si longtemps… c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle est en retard, si on calcule, elle serait arrivée à l'heure juste.''

Incroyable… Il avait été la chercher loin celle là; le changement d'heure c'était fait deux semaines plus tôt.

Il donna un regard qui disait clairement que ça ne prenait pas avec lui. Lainara et Barsad échangèrent un air mal à l'aise. Sa fille se faufila lentement derrière Barsad avant de contourner le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

'' Bon…Maintenant que je sais quelle heure il est et que je n'arriverai pas en retard demain, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit gentlemen. '' Dit-elle en essayant de s'éclipser.

Bane l'attrapa doucement par la nuque : '' Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça jeune fille. Tu vas être punie.''

Elle roula ses yeux et s'exclama : '' Encore!? ''

La semaine passée, elle avait complètement bousillé le moteur d'un des tanks spéciaux du Batman. Et ça lui avait value deux soirées de patrouilles plutôt que d'aller chasser.

'' Ho non! pitié! '' plaida-t-elle.

'' Ho que si. Tu es interdite de mission pour les deux prochains jours et tu iras passer tes journées avec Talia. Tu la surveilleras pour moi en même temps et tu seras rentrée ici pour 17h00 tapante. Et tes soirées ici seront surveillée par Barsad.'' Sentencia-t-il.

'' Non! Tout mais pas ça! Pas Barsad! ''

Son second lui donna une taloche derrière la tête.

'' Je suis seulement arrivée un petit peu en retard de rien du tout. '' Dit-elle en créant un petit espace entre son pouce et son index.

Il secoua la tête : '' Non, ma décision est irrévocable. ''

'' C'est injuste.'' Marmonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Il devait être certain qu'elle ne désobéirait plus, et elle pourrait se reposer un peu durant ces deux jours.

Elle fit un gémissement exagéré et se traina jusque dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Légèrement punie : **

Barsad :

Il attendait, assis dans le vaste salon, que Bane lui donne ses instructions. Lainara dormait toujours et il était 10h30 de l'avant-midi. Pour les deux prochains jours, il devrait garder un œil sur elle; ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lainara et lui s'entendait généralement bien et ça lui donnerait l'occasion de se reposer et de passer du temps avec elle. Selon ses prédictions, tout allait bien se passer à moins qu'elle décide d'être difficile. Aïe. Là, il aurait des problèmes.

''…Perdus dans tes pensées, camarade? ''

La voix robotique de Bane le sortit de ses réflexions et il se leva bien droit, prêt à recevoir les ordres de son patron.

'' Laisse ma fille dormir, mais à midi si elle n'est pas réveillée, tu iras la sortir de son sommeil et ensuite je veux que tu l'accompagnes jusque chez Talia. Qu'elle porte des habits civile; je ne veux pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Tu iras la reprendre à 5h00 tapante et vous revenez au plus tard ici à 5h20. Compris? ''

'' Oui.'' Dit-il en hochant la tête.

'' Je ne devrais pas rentrer tard…et si Laina te fait des misères, dit lui simplement que je doublerai la duré de sa punition. ''

'' D'accord.''

Barsad regarda Bane enfiler son grand manteau de fourrure avant de quitter l'appartement de son pas assuré. Il se rassit sur le sofa, ne sachant que faire pour passer le temps. Immédiatement, il se retrouva encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Il pensa à Lainara; ça faisait presque 6 ans qu'ils se côtoyaient. Il la trouvait tellement étrange et spéciale la fois; elle pouvait passer de tueur extrêmement efficace à l'adolescente joyeuse qu'elle était sans son foulard noir. La différence était là selon lui. Dès que son visage était masqué et que sa capuche était relevée, Lainara devenait vraiment le chien de Bane. Elle inspirait, tout comme son père, le respect et la crainte parmi les mercenaires. Tous savait que si un jour l'envie de trahir Bane les prenaient, ce serait le Chien de chasse qui serait mis à leurs trousses et jamais Lainara n'avait laissé filer une proie. Elle pouvait traquer la plus subtile des personnes, courir sans relâche et elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'elle avait réussi.

Un frisson le traversa; il pouvait s'imaginer se que ça ferait d'avoir Lainara aux trousses. Il aurait beau se cacher, courir, aller jusqu'au bout du monde, toujours, elle serait derrière lui, pas très loin. Elle serait sans repos tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas attraper. Dès que son père lui donnait un ordre, c'était fichu, à moins que Bane lui-même ne retire ce même ordre. Ou que Lainara meurt… Mais ce serait très peu probable. Il l'avait mainte fois observée : elle était pratiquement indestructible! Et elle n'abandonnait pas. Peu importait le nombre de coups ou les blessures elle se relevait encore et encore...

Tandis qu'il fixait le vide, il se rappela qu'il devait la réveiller. Il regarda l'heure; c'était le temps d'aller la secouer. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la chambre que L'adolescente occupait et cogna doucement contre la porte.

'' Laina, faut que tu te lèves. Il est pratiquement midi.''

Pas de réponse.

'' Lainara? ''

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur le lit : on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. Il ne voyait que des membres et un tapon de couverture tous mélangés. Le mercenaire soupira et s'approcha lentement du lit. L'homme déposa une main sur l'adolescente et la secoua un peu.

'' Laina! ''

Un grognement indistinct atteignit ses oreilles, mais sans plus.

''LAINARA! DEBOUT ESPÈCE DE MARMOTTE! ''

Elle s'assit brusquement en regardant partout : '' Hein? Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! ''

Il roula ses yeux : '' Lève-toi. Habille-toi. Suis-moi. ''

**Lainara : **

Après avoir rapidement enfilé des jeans et engloutit une banane, Lainara baillait aux corneilles dans la jeep en compagnie de Barsad. Bien qu'elle soit punie, elle avait hâte de voir Talia; la jeune femme lui manquait terriblement.

Après avoir conduit pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Barsad stoppa la voiture en face d'un immeuble de belle allure.

'' je viens te reprendre à 5h00, alors sois prête.''

Elle soupira, mais acquiesça tout de même. La jeune fille sortit de la jeep et marcha directement jusqu'au porche et avant qu'elle ne puisse cogner, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Talia souriante.

'' Lainara! ''

'' Bonjour Tal. '' Dit-elle en serrant son aînée bien fort contre elle. La femme prit sa main et l'entraîna dans l'immeuble d'un pas vif.

'' Tu vas voir; toi et moi on va passer du bon temps ensemble ces deux prochains jours! J'ai plein de choses à te montrer et à te faire faire! ''

'' Vraiment? ''

'' Oui, quoique c'est dommage que Bane doivent te punir pour que tu me rendes visite! '' Dit-elle en blaguant.

Lainara renifla.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore? ''

Lainara roula les yeux : '' J'ai arrivé un tout petit peu après mon couvre feu et il en a fait toute une histoire! ''

'' Je croyais que c'était encore la même punition de la semaine dernière.''

'' Pas ça… La semaine passé j'ai bousillé un tank.'' Marmonna-t-elle.

Talia éclata d'un rire franc : '' Tu es bien sa fille! ''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lainara ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'un coup de pied et sauta sur le sofa :

'' Barsad, j'ai faim! ''

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui avant de lui jeter un regard plat.

'' Fais ton pain, je ne te nourris plus, gratte la terre et sème! '' Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

'' Moi aussi je connais ce poème : René François Armand ou Sully Prudhomme, un Français. ''

Elle tourna sur elle-même et se mit à réciter d'une voix faussement poétique.

_'' Le laboureur m'a dit en songe: "Fais ton pain  
Je ne te nourris plus: gratte la terre et sème."  
Le tisserand m'a dit: "Fais tes habits toi-même."  
Et le maçon m'a dit:" Prends la truelle en main."_

_Et seul, abandonné de tout le genre humain  
Dont, je traînai partout l'implacable anathème,  
Quand j'implorai du ciel une pitié suprême,  
Je trouvais des lions debout sur mon chemin._

_J'ouvris les yeux, doutant si l'aube était réelle;  
De hardis compagnons sifflaient sur leurs échelles.  
Les métiers bourdonnaient, les champs étaient semés._

_Je connus mon bonheur, et qu'au monde où nous sommes  
Nul ne peut se vanter de se passer des hommes,  
Et depuis ce jour-là, je les ai tous aimés. '' _

Lainara se retourna vers Barsad, qui se tenait là les yeux écarquillés.

'' J'aime bien les poèmes, pas tous, mais bon… j'ai encore faim.''

''…Dit la fille qui peut fabriquer des bombes artisanales, se battre et se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle a lu, mais est incapable de cuisiner.'' Grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

La jeune fille sourit : elle aimait beaucoup Barsad. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être stoïque et impitoyable lorsqu'il travaillait, mais avec elle, il était une autre personne. Elle voyait son bon côté. Il ne la jugeait pas malgré son manque de… certaines capacités dans la vie courante. Elle avait de la difficulté à savoir comment se tenir en société; après tout, elle avait passé sa vie avec des tueurs! Elle ne savait pas cuisiner, danser, se maquiller, faire le ménage, ne connaissait pas les acteurs ni leurs derniers films… Et malgré tout, il était toujours là à bavarder avec elle et essayer de lui montrer des trucs de la vie moderne.

'' Si tu amenais ton derrière ici, peut-être que tu apprendrais quelque chose d'utile et que je pourrais enfin être libéré de ce terrible sort qu'est de te nourrir!''

Elle trottina jusqu'à la cuisine et accota ses coudes sur le comptoir et l'observa.

'' Je vais faire du spaghetti… c'est assez simple. '' Dit-il en sortant des tomates et des pates du garde manger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'étaient gavés de spaghetti et ils reposaient maintenant sur le sofa. Barsad avait allumé la télévision et il l'avait convaincue de venir regarder un film qu'il disait soi-disant excellent. _Gladiateur_. Hum. Elle le regarda du début à la fin. C'était l'histoire d'un général romain qui se faisait trahir, devenait un esclave, ensuite un gladiateur. Il voulait venger sa famille et à la fin, lui et l'empereur mouraient tout les deux. Barsad avait eu raison et ils avaient donc commencé un autre film. Les pieds appuyés sur les accoudoirs, la tête sur le ventre de Barsad, ils commencèrent le second métrage. Un film de guerre américain cette fois-ci. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire : tout était tellement arrangé! Connaissant tout deux la vie de soldat, les bombes et les armes, ils se mirent à pointer les erreurs et les impossibilités du film en gloussant à tout bout de champ.

**Barsad : **

Il riait de bon cœur depuis le début du film; il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Barsad arrêta de rire pour un moment : les seules fois où il s'amusait, il était avec Lainara… Il la regarda : elle gloussait encore tout en pointant l'écran, la tête sur son ventre. Elle avait l'air bien là… Il songea à toutes les femmes qui lui jetaient des regards méprisants quand elles le voyaient marcher dans les rues… Aux regards remplis de peur et de mépris quand elles s'apercevaient qu'il portait une arme. Et ce, bien avant Gotham.

Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et il observa Lainara de plus près : son visage mince, ses cheveux si noirs et reluisants, ses yeux transparents… Elle était belle.

Lainara…Lui… Il y avait déjà songé, mais pas sérieusement. Elle était jeune…Mais elle allait avoir 17 ans et ne ressemblait plus d'une enfant depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas tellement vieux… Il avait 28 ans… Hum.

Barsad passa un bras autour de Lainara et elle se pelotonna plus confortablement contre lui.

Ho…Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

**Bane : **

Contrariant…très contrariant. Il croisa ses larges bras sur sa poitrine et observa la scène de plus près : la télévision était allumée, de la sauce à spaghetti trainait sur la cuisinière… Et son second, Barsad, un mercenaire, un homme, avait passé un bras autour de sa fille dont la tête de celle-ci reposait sur son abdomen. Les deux énergumènes dormaient paisiblement. Bane fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

Il se força à prendre quelques grandes bouffées d'air avant de faire un geste qu'il regretterait ensuite. Il exhala tranquillement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Lainara ouvrit les yeux la premières et sembla perdue pour un moment avant de le voir. Elle donna une claque à Barsad et celui se réveilla en sursaut.

'' Bonsoir, papa. '' Dit-elle en frottant ses yeux.

'' Patron. ''

Il les scruta de ses yeux calculateurs et froids et bien vite, sa fille vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

'' Ça va, papa? Les patrouilles se sont bien passées? '' Demanda-t-elle de façon inquiète.

Hum. Elle ne prenait pas son petit air innocent ni son air coupable; elle n'avait donc rien fait qui puisse lui valoir une punition.

Il regarda Barsad : il se grattait la tête, visiblement encore endormi. Lui non plus n'affichait pas d'air suspect.

Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait.

'' Oui, tout s'est bien passé.'' Affirma-t-il en attirant Lainara contre lui.

Immédiatement, elle entoura son torse de ses deux bras et le serra fort; il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de les ébouriffés. Il l'envoya se coucher doucement et remercia froidement Barsad pour avoir surveillé Lainara. Il lui jeta un regard confus, puis hocha la tête avant de partir.


	11. Chapter 11

Piégée :

Sa punition s'était terminée 8 jours plus tôt et depuis, elle s'assurait de ne plus attirer l'attention. Elle menait encore sa double vie et encore une fois, son énergie avait fait place à la fatigue.

Lainara resserra les lacets de ses bottes de combats, plaça son foulard sur son visage et l'attacha solidement derrière son crâne.

Elle mit ses protège-poignets et enfila son sweater avant de placer ses couteaux à leurs endroits respectifs.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa mallette et décida de prendre les deux pistolets et les coinça dans son pantalon.

Elle prit les dossiers et les relus une dernière fois; Lainara les avait déjà tous étudiés, mais elle aimait être certaine d'elle-même.

Des rebelles. Ou plutôt des citoyens normaux qui avaient décidé de défendre leur ville. Des gens avec des familles, des travails et qui maintenant jouaient à la guerre sans jamais l'avoir connue. La jeune fille les respectait, mais elle les tuerait ou les capturait pour son père de toute façon.

C'était l'heure d'aller traquer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ses pas rapides claquaient sur la chaussée recouverte d'une fine couche de neige; les premiers flocons étaient tombés quelques jours plus tôt. Mais ses pas n'étaient pas seuls : ceux du rebelle aussi emplissaient l'air d'un son qui était musique à l'oreille de Lainara. Elle l'entendait respirer bruyamment devant elle; la jeune fille le rattraperait bien vite.

L'adolescente accéléra et quand l'homme s'en aperçu, un gémissement désespéré échappa à sa gorge. Il essaya de la semer en vain, en tournant dans différentes petites rues, en appelant à l'aide, mais rien n'y fit.

Puis, sa victime s'arrêta, posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté? Avait-il accepté son sort? Était-il tout simplement trop épuisé pour continuer?

Soudain, elle l'entendit rire; Lainara se raidit.

Le rebelle se tourna vers elle tout sourire et écarta les bras, comme pour l'inviter à le tuer.

Son instincts lui criait de s'en aller de là… Mais ce rebelle était le dernier de la soirée et elle devait mettre un terme à sa vie. Elle fit un pas vers lui et tout à coup, elle entendit des bruits autour d'elle : des pas, des respirations, des murmures… Comment ça ne s'en était-elle pas aperçu plus tôt?

Lainara tourna la tête dans toutes les directions : d'autres rebelles arrivaient.

De derrière, des ruelles à sa gauche et à sa droite et un autre homme apparu derrière sa proie initiale. Il était aussi imposant que Bane, il avait des épaules large, un barbe de 2 ou 3 jours et il faisait rebelle typique : il portait une veste de cuir, des bottes et des pantalons militaires. Il devait être leur chef.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme que Lainara avait poursuivi.

'' Merci, Carl. ''

Le rebelle repoussa la main : '' C'est pas toi qui a failli y laisser ta peau! ''

Celui qui semblait être le chef éclata de rire. '' Non, mais c'est toi le plus rapide.''

Lainara fronça les sourcils : c'était un piège.

Le Goliath s'avança vers elle d'un pas assuré et stoppa à 10 mètres avant de la scruter des pieds à la tête.

'' Alors c'est toi… Le chien de Bane. Chien de chasse, comme ils t'appellent.''

Lainara fit une révérence de façon moqueuse en faisant rouler une de ses mains, avant d'étirer un bras vers le rebelle pour qu'il se présente.

'' Moi? Je suis un citoyen de Gotham et je suis celui qui fera tomber Bane, ton maître. ''

Il n'avait pas une chance contre son père. Admettons qu'il se rende jusque là.

Lainara secoua doucement la tête et regarda autour d'elle : aucun des rebelles n'avait bougé jusqu'à présent. Ils attendaient des ordres. L'adolescente les compta mentalement : ils étaient sept en tout. Hum. Elle était largement dépassée.

'' C'est inutile : nous sommes trop nombreux pour toi; tu es coincé.'' Dit le chef en remarquant qu'elle regardait partout.

Lainara reporta son attention sur lui.

'' Suis-nous sans résister et peut-être que nous ne te tuerons pas. ''

Lainara secoua la tête à nouveau et se campa sur ses pieds.

Le regard du chef se durcit et il fit signe à ses hommes.

Le chef des rebelles :

Il regardait le chien de Bane en face de lui : l'énergumène se plantait solidement sur ses pieds, les attendant. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas parlé et presque pas bougé; il ne semblait même pas nerveux. Il ne voyait que le bas de son visage et celui-ci était recouvert d'un tissu noir.

Il leva un bras et fit signe à 3 de ses hommes de capturer le mercenaire. Mais, ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait chacun deux enjambées, qu'il vit le Chien tourner sur lui-même et sauter avant d'atterrir, les bras ouverts de chaque côté de son corps, la tête baissé.

Une expression d'horreur couvrit immédiatement son visage; ses trois hommes s'agrippaient désespérément leurs gorges et des gargouillis sortaient de celles-ci. Des poignards étaient plantés dans leurs cous et du sang giclait hors de leurs blessures. Quatre secondes. Quatre secondes tout au plus que ce maudit chien avait prit pour faire ça.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le Chien de chasse et celui-ci releva la tête : Des yeux glacés et sans couleur le fixait.

Il rugit et s'élança vers son ennemi et comme si cela avait été un signal, le reste de ses hommes se joignirent à lui.

Le Chien aussi se mit à courir et se devint une mêlée.

Le mercenaire bougeait tellement rapidement… Il avait de la difficulté à porter des coups efficaces et ses hommes n'étaient pas assez entraînés pour réussir une attaque simultanée comme il se doit.

Quelque chose refléta la lumière, puis un autre de ses hommes était à terre. Deux craquements sinistres retentirent et il vit Carl à genou, les deux bras dans des angles étranges.

Il recula et fit signe à son compagnon restant de s'en aller. Son ami commença à courir et immédiatement il entendit quelque chose fendre l'air et le rebelle tomba à quatre pattes, deux couteaux lui sortant du dos.

Lainara :

L'adrénaline s'était emparée d'elle et tous ses instincts étaient ressortis. Elle haletait doucement tout en fixant le chef, qui affichait un air hébété. Toutes pensées rationnelles l'avaient quitté quand il avait parlé de faire tomber Bane et quand il avait lancé ses hommes sur elle. Il ne restait que lui.

Il fonça sur elle à nouveau et une nouvelle bataille s'engagea. Il savait se battre, mais son style de combat était assez grossier. Mais il avait l'avantage de la force et de la taille. Après une dizaine de minutes épuisantes et plusieurs ecchymoses plus tard, elle réussit à paralyser une de ses jambes et l'envoya rouler au sol d'un coup de pied sous le menton.

Elle sortit un de ses poignards et alla achever celui qu'ils appelaient Carl. C'était lui sa cible au départ. Elle entendit le chef plaider pour sa vie, mais n'y portait pas attention.

Lainara marcha jusqu'au chef et s'accroupit près de lui, avant d'essuyer le sang de Carl sur sa veste de cuir en le pointant. C'était de sa faute si ça c'était terminé ainsi; elle aurait préféré seulement tuer Carl et là, elle avait dû faire un vrai carnage. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'homme dans les yeux et décida de lui laisser la vie sauve et partit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- À l'appartement-

Après avoir remis en place ses armes et enlever ses vêtements souillés, Lainara se rendit lentement à la salle de bain. Encore une fois, l'adrénaline avait redescendu et encore une fois, son corps était maintenant douloureux. Elle se tenait là, devant le miroir, en soutien-gorge de sport et en pantalon militaire; ses côtes ainsi que ses bras étaient recouverts d'ecchymoses.

La jeune fille leva son bras gauche, pour prendre un linge, question de se débarbouiller, quand une crampe à son épaule lui fit lâcher un grondement de douleur sourd.

Bane :

Il l'observait depuis un moment, planté dans le cadre de porte de la salle de bain. Quelque chose avait du mal tourné; ses bras et son ventre étaient bleus et violet. Elle leva un bras pour prendre quelque chose, puis immédiatement, le rabaissa avec un bruit de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne portait pas de chandail il pouvait voir la vilaine cicatrice à son épaule; en forme de cercle, elle apparaissait sous sa clavicule et elle en avait une semblable à son omoplate. Apparemment, elle lui faisait encore souffrir.

Un frisson le traversa; il la voyait encore dans ses cauchemars se relever lentement et marcher entre lui et son ennemi. Il entendait encore le coup de feu…

xxxxxxxxxx

Ils étaient en mission depuis 3 jours en Turquie; ils devaient simplement aller détruire un réseau de drogue rival à celui de leurs employeurs.

Lui , Lainara et sa troupe avaient pénétré dans l'immeuble principal et avait commencé à faire le ménage, ensuite ils s'étaient séparés. Il s'étrait retrouvé seul quand un homme encore plus gigantesque que lui l'avait attaqué. Bane n'aurait pas été censer avoir de problème, mais l'autre Goliath réussi à frapper son masque et étant donné sa force, deux des tubes avaient sortis de leur emboîtement. Immédiatement, la douleur le submergea et il reçu encore quelques coups de son adversaire. L'autre homme allait lui assener un coup au visage, quand celui-ci culbuta et roula loin de lui.

Lainara se tenait entre lui et son ennemi. Elle n'avait plus de couteaux,; elle n'avait aucune chance face à ce monstre.

'' LAINARA VA-T-EN!.'' Rugit-il.

Elle ne se retourna même pas et répondit: '' Arrange ton masque.''

L'autre homme s'était relevé et revenait à la charge. Après quelques' échanges, Lainara se fit projeter contre un mur et s'écroula à terre. L'homme marchait à nouveau sur lui; il venait juste de remettre le premier tuvbe en place et combattait encore la souffrance. Il entendit Lainara se relever péniblement et revenir se placer entre lui et la menace.

'' Tu es coriace, finalement, c'est toi que je tuerai en premier. ''

Une fois, deux fois et trois fois Lainara se fit jeter à terre, contre un mur... Elle se relevait et toujours et revenait se planter devant lui.

'' Va-t-en! '' hissa-t-il encore; il ne réussissait pas à remettre le dernier tube en place.

'' Ton. Masque.'' Dit-elle plus fermement.

Le géant finit par perdre patience et emprisonna Lainara dans ses bras avant de les resserrer comme un étau. Bane entendit les côtes de sa fille craquer avant de la voir se faire jeter plus loin comme une poupée de chiffon.

'' Je crois que ton chien a eu son compte... ''

Bane se tourna vers Lainara, elle était couchée à plat ventre et semblait ne plus bouger.

'' on va en finir.'' Grogna son ennemi en prenant un pistolet d'un des cadavres au sol et en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

Bane essayait frénétiquement de placer le tube, mais il était si petit et ses doigts si gros... Le géant déclancha le cran de sécurité.

Puis, il vit sa fille se relever péniblement du coin de l'oeil et avancer vers eux, une fois de plus. Elle se mit à courir et comme l'homme resserait la gachette, Lainara se jeta sur l'arme. Le coup de feu retentit et Lainara tomba à terre, le fusil près d'elle. À ce moment, Bane réussit à remettre le tube en place et prit de rage, il acheva l'homme rapidement.

sur le champ, il se précipita vers sa fille: une flaque de sang avait commencer à s'étendre près d'elle et elle était inconsciente. Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras et l'apporta à ses hommes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était resté à son chevet pendant des heures et ele ne se réveillait toujours pas; les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et plusieurs de ses côtes étaient facturées. La balle était passée sous sa clavicule et l'avait transpercée entièrement.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours... Barsad l'avait relayé par moment sinon, il était resté près d'elle en tout temps.

Il devait s'être endormi, car il sentit quelque chose le pousser légèrement sur la tête. Une faible voix acheva de leur sortir de son sommeil.

'' Tu m'empêches de respirer...''

Il se releva brusquement: sa fille s'était réveillée. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et la ramena contre elle. Un grognement douloureux lui échappa et il la redéposa doucement sur le lit avec queqlques mots d'excuses. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il avait eu peur. Devant son air profond sa fille parla.

'' Est-ce que ça va? '' demanda-t-elle faiblement.

'' Si moi ça va!? '' Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et prit sa main.

'' Merci.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Déception : **

Lainara :

Son père n'avait pas voulu la laisser quitter l'appartement aujourd'hui; selon lui, elle devait se reposer. Son épaule était douloureuse, mais bon, il était parti pour la journée et la jeune fille avait décidé de se rendre à l'orphelinat pour passer le temps. Donner des vivres aux enfants et panser leurs plaies ce n'était pas trop épuisant. Habillée en civil, elle franchit la porte du bâtiment et immédiatement, Camille, la jolie brunette qu'elle avait sauvée des deux malfrats, se jeta sur elle. Lainara éclata de rire, mais grimaça aussitôt dès que la jeune femme serra ses épaules.

'' Camille, tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal, non? ''

Lainara et Camille se tournèrent en même temps vers John. Puis Camille se retourna pour la regarder:

'' C'est vrai? '' Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

'' Hum... c'est pas grave...tu ne pouvais pas savoir. '' Souffla doucement Lainara en fixant John.

Comment avait-il pu remarquer ça? Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air innocent en retour. il était perspicace. Pas étonnant qu'il n'était pas avec ses coéquipiers sous terre.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, Padrogua? Tu t'es fait attaquer?! '' S'exclama la brunette en emprunta le nom que Lainara lui avait fournit.

Padrogua. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui révéler son vrai nom, alors elle lui avait donné lui; ça voulait dire ''amie'' en russe.

'' Non... C'est une vieille blessure qui a mal guérie.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

John Blake s'approcha doucement. '' Une vieille blessure qui te fait souffrir à ton âge? ''

Lainara paniqua à l'intérieur, mais s'efforça de garder son calme. '' Des accidents, ça arrive à tout le monde.'' Dit-elle nonchalamment.

'' Je peux voir? '' Demanda Blake.

'' Non. Ce n'est pas joli. '' Mentit-elle. S'il voyait sa blessure, il verrait bien que c'était un trou de balle; il était policier!

Il la fixa pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête en souriant. Lainara lâcha un soupir qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle gardait.

Il était maintenant quatre heure et Lainara était assise sur un des bancs sur le toit de l'orphelinat et regardait les décombres de Gotham à travers la clôture. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à travers les trous et s'appuya sur la grille en soupirant. Tous ce chaos. Tous ces morts. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine d'avoir compris pourquoi. Lainara se sentait mieux en venant ici, aider ces enfants, mais la culpabilité la rongeait. Le sentiment d'avoir contribué à cette destruction. D'avoir tué sans but... Ni en se protégeant soi-même, ni en protégeant son père. Seulement tuer...

'' Tu m'as l'air bien triste...''

Lainara sursauta: John était venu silencieusement derrière elle.

'' Je ne suis pas triste...''

Le policier s'assied à côté d'elle. '' ...et pas d'ici, non plus.''

Lainara le regarda, étonnée.

'' Hhehe... ne prend pas cet air là; ça ne ce remarque pas... j'ai tout simplement l'oreille. Ton accent est à peine détectable. ''

John était vraiment attentif.

'' Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens? ''

'' Pas d'ici.''

'' Padrogua...Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom non plus hein? ''

Apparemment, il était décidé à faire sa petite enquête sur elle.

'' Ça n'a pas d'importance. '' Soupira-t-elle.

John se tourna et appuya son dos contre la grille, de façon à lui faire face.

'' Je connais cet air que tu as; quelque chose te fais souffrir et je ne parle pas de cette blessure que tu as à l'épaule.''

Lainara ne répondit pas; elle n'aimait pas se faire étudier de cette façon et le jeune policier se tenait trop près à son goût. Seul Bane avait le droit d'envahir son espace personnel comme ça sans que ça ne la dérange. Et peut-être Camille, parfois. Quand elle se jetait pratiquement sur elle; Lainara trouvait cela vraiment amusant. Bane lui donnait des serrés de temps à autre et parfois Talia, mais disons qu'elle ne recevait pas tellement de câlins . Disons que les mercenaires avaient d'autres façons de démontrer leur affection.

La jeune fille songea à la première fois où Camille avait essayé de lui jouer dans les cheveux; Lainara lui avait presque tordu une épaule, réagissant selon ses instincts envers un geste se dirigeant vers sa tête. Mais ces trois dernières semaines qu'elle avait passé à côtoyer des gens normaux lui avait appris beaucoup de choses.

Ce n'était pas normal de briser le cou des gens lorsqu'ils nous décevaient ou ne nous obéissaient pas. Ce n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir regardé les films de...de c'était quoi déjà? Wall...Walt Disney, quand on était jeune. Ce n'était pas normal de ne pas connaître les dernières chansons des artistes populaires etc... Camille et John avaient pratiquement sauté quand elle leur avait avoué qu'elle ne connaissait pas: Brad Pitt, Pink, Tom Cruise, Rihanna et plein d'autres gens.

L'adolescente constata qu'elle avait manqué beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie bien qu'elle ait voyagé autour du globe.

'Dire que je n'ai pas pu savourer de délicieuses pizzas avant tous ceci...' soupira-t-elle mentalement.

C'est John qui la sortit de ses pensées.

'' ...Padrogua... J'ai fait ma petite recherche sur ton nom...qui n'en est pas un.''

Lainara lui donna son regard non-impressionné; celui qu'elle avait adopté de son père.

'' C'est un mot.'' Clama-t-il fièrement.

Lainara se leva et l'homme en fit de même.

'' Je sais aussi que ça veut dire 'amie' en russe! Donc j'en déduis que tu viens de Russie, sois de Biélorussie ou proche de ces pays du moins...'' Dit-il en continuant à parler.

Il était épuisant. Sincèrement. Si tous les policiers de la ville étaient comme ça, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi son père les avait tous flanqués sous terre! elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà et se dirigeait vers la porte.

''...je crois que... Hey! tu m'écoutes!? ''

'' Plus depuis au moins 27 secondes.'' Avoua-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

'' Mais tu vas où là? je te parlais.''

'' Je vais chez-moi. Je dois rentrer pour 17h30. ''

'' Et qui a dit ça? ''

'' Mon père. ''

John paru surprit.

'' Tu as des parents?! ''

'' J'ai un père et il est stricte, alors je dois y aller. ''

'' Tu te promènes toute la journée, seule dans une ville occupée et tu me dis que ton père est stricte?!''

'' Très. '' Dit-elle d'une voix définitive et plate.

Il resta planté là à l'observer, puis fit un pas vers elle. '' Je peux te ramener...si tu veux.''

'' Non.''

'' Est-ce que tu as peur des voitures ou quelque chose? Tu as toujours refusé que je t'emmène...''

'' Je préfère marcher.''

'' Dans cette ville? Présentement? C'est de la folie! Bane à libéré les prisonniers de Black Gates et en plus ses mercenaires patrouillent partout! Et toi, tu te balades dans les rues comme si tu prenais des marches de santé!'' S'exclama-t-il en faisant de grand geste.

' _Ces mercenaire m'obéissent et appartiennent à mon père_.' Eu-t-elle envie de dire.

'' Est-ce que Camille t'a raconté comment on s'était rencontrées? '' Dit-elle d'une voix légère.

'' Heu...Non. Mais elle semble bien t'aimer. ''

'' Et tu sais pourquoi?''

Il secoua la tête.

'' Parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie! Ou du moins j'ai empêché qu'elle se fasse violer par deux types! ''

John resta bouche-bée.

'' Alors ne me dit pas que c'est de la folie. Pas pour moi. Salut.'' Grommela-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle partit en direction de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Bane.

**Bane** :

Il écumait, pratiquement. Peu importe le nombre de personne qu'il tuait aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait alléger sa rage. Il était rarement triste et ne perdait pas souvent le contrôle, mais là, les deux choses semblaient le frapper à la fois de façon cruelle.

Il abattit son poing sur un des murs menant à la porte de l'appartement et celui-ci passa à travers le plâtre et le bois comme c'eût été du beurre. Il s'efforça de respirer et de reprendre son sang-froid, mais ça n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Finalement, il entra dans l'appartement et se promit de ne rien briser ici. Bane alla se poster devant une des grandes fenêtres qui donnait vue sur Gotham et y resta pendant longtemps, réfléchissant.

Talia. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il savait qu'elle devait mettre Bruce Wayne dans ses bonnes grâces, mais de là à _coucher_ avec lui! Ses poings se resserrèrent. Il lui était toujours resté fidèle… Et elle couchait avec l'ennemi! Il avait entendu les rumeurs ce matin parmi ses hommes… Des gens avaient vu Miranda Tates entrer dans le manoir de Wayne il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Avant qu'il ne le brise bien sûr.

Il entendit la porte ouvrir et se retourna; immédiatement, sa mauvaise humeur s'écarta un peu. Sa fille venait de rentrer, une des seules personnes qui ne l'aient jamais déçu.

Lainara n'avait jeté sur lui qu'un bref coup d'œil qu'elle fronçait déjà les sourcils c'était la personne qui pouvait mieux interpréter ses émotions. Elle devait avoir vu qu'il n'était pas d'humeur et sa fille s'approcha lentement.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa?'' Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il soupira profondément.

'' Certaines personnes me déçoivent parfois… Beaucoup.''

Il la vit afficher un petit air inquiet. '' Est-ce que j'-''

'' Non, pas toi. '' S'empressa-t-il. '' Toi, tu ne m'as jamais déçu.''

Il la vit sourire et s'approcher un peu plus. '' Est-ce que…tu veux en parler? ''

'' Non… Ça ne te concerne pas… Ce sont mes problèmes.''

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**Lainara** :

En montant à l'étage, elle vit un trou dans le mur à sa droite et su immédiatement que c'était son père qui avait fait ça. Quelque chose avait du arriver aujourd'hui et elle décida d'entrer doucement dans l'appartement et déposa son sac près de la porte. La jeune fit vit son père poster à une des fenêtres, les mains derrière le dos. Il se tourna : il avait son air dur et mécontent… C'était mauvais signe.

Pour faire sûr, elle fit certaine que tout allait bien pour lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour engloutir quelque chose. Lainara mangea en observant son père d'un œil; il avait l'air vraiment… pas malheureux ou enragé, mais… quelque chose entre ça. Hum…ce devait être plus grave qu'elle pensait.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était observé, Bane vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui demanda d'arrêter de se troubler pour lui et lui fit la conversation.

'' Ton épaule va mieux?''

Elle roula ses yeux. '' Oui... On va pas en faire une histoire…'' Marmonna-t-elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle su qu'il souriait sous son masque… Et la jeune fille sourit en retour. Elle avait déjà vu son visage. Une seule fois. Il lui avait laissé regarder pendant une vingtaine de secondes et lui avait dit que ce serait la seule fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle avait 13 ans lorsqu'il lui montra, mais Lainara avait fait certain de bien le mémoriser. Son père détestait son visage et c'était vrai que ce n'était pas joli.

Sa lèvre inférieure était toute déchiquetée. Son nez avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Le contour de sa bouche et ses joues étaient traversés de cicatrices. Mais le pire de tout était sûrement le côté droit de son visage: sa peau avait été si déchirée que l'on pouvait voir un peu l'os de sa mâchoire.

Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas montré aucune émotions, mais elle avait pu en voir une dizaine traversées le visage détruit de son père. Et elle avait comprit pourquoi il avait tant attendu avant de lui montrer. La jeune fit aurait fait des cauchemars si elle aurait été plus jeune!

Bane la sortit de ses souvenirs : '' Laina, va dans mon bureau me chercher les dossiers 120 A et 120 B s'il-te-plaît.''

Elle se leva et entra dans le bureau de son père : c'était une petite pièce avec un gros pupitre surmonter d'une étagère et il y avait une filière dans un coin. Lainara marcha jusqu'à celle-ci ouvra le premier classeur et fouilla un peu avant de trouver les deux dossiers.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à sortir quand un petit bout de papier sortant d'entre deux livres dans l'étagère attira son œil. Elle recula pour la retirer; c'était une lettre. Lainara allait la remettre en place comme il se devait, mais elle reconnu la main d'écriture : Talia. La jeune fille regarda la date… Elle avait été écrite trois mois plus tôt. Étrange… Son père lui lisait _toujours_ les lettres de Talia et il ne lui en avait pas lu depuis au moins… au moins 5 mois.

Curieuse, Lainara jeta un coup d'œil vers l'embrasure; Bane était toujours assis et attendait.

' _Je ne vais lire que quelques lignes… ça ne peut pas faire de mal_. '

_Mon ami,_

_ Je suis contente que tu m'appuies et que tu arrives bientôt. Il ne manque que toi pour accomplir la destinée de mon père et par le même fait le venger. J'ai tout planifié en tant que Miranda Tate; le réacteur existe bel et bien et est fonctionnel. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Wayne ne cède._

Lainara fronça les sourcils; encore Wayne? Le Batman. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lire encore un peu.

_J'ai entendu dire que le physicien Léonid Pavel était mort : j'en déduis donc que ton opération a fonctionnée. Une fois que tu seras ici et que Wayne sera brisé, nous pourrons transformer le réacteur en bombe nucléaire et prendre contrôle de la ville. Bruce Wayne doit payer pour avoir tué Ra's Al Ghul et C'est Gotham en paiera le plein prix._

WAYNE AVAIT TUÉ RA'S!? C'était donc ça…

_Nous laisserons croire à la population qu'elle a une chance de s'en sortir et ensuite… Nous ferons exploser la ville ainsi que ses habitants… Et mon père sera vengé, nous pourrons être purgés dans les flammes, ensembles. _

_J'espère que Lainara est prête : il faut quelqu'un pour prendre la relève et je sais que tu ne laisseras pas ta précieuse fille brûler avec nous. J'ai confiance en toi._

_Au revoir mon ami. _

Lainara lisait ces dernières lignes avec horreur : ils avaient l'intention de tuer 12 millions de personnes et de mourir avec elles!? Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées avaient maintenant des réponses… L'attitude de son père…Celle de Talia…De Barsad. La jeune fille eu la nausée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son père ferait une chose pareille… Des milliers et des milliers d'innocents allaient périr parce qu'un homme en avait tué un autre? Lainara sentit son intérieure à la fois prendre feu et se refroidir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une lourde pierre dans l'estomac.

'' Lainara! Tu les as trouvés? '' Cria Bane de la cuisine.

Lainara sentit la rage l'envahir brutalement. Elle sortit de la pièce et marcha d'un pas furieux vers la table et plaqua violemment la lettre devant son père.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent et puis devinrent durs. '' Tu n'étais pas censé lire ça.''

'' Vraiment!? Tu m'as menti…'' Souffla-t-elle.

'' C'était pour ton bien.'' Dit-il en se levant.

'' Pour mon bien?! Tu as l'intention de tuer des millions de gens! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! '' S'écria-t-elle.

'' Je le peux et je vais le faire : Cette ville est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, elle n'aura pas de rédemption.''

'' Bien sûr qu'elle n'en aura pas, tu veux la faire exploser! ''

'' Baisse ta voix jeune fille.''

'' JE NE BAISSERAI PAS MA VOIX!'' Vociféra-t-elle.

'' Lainara….'' Dit-il en avertissement.

'' Papa tu…tu ne peux pas faire ça… Il y a plein d'innocents…des gens bons qui n'ont rien fait…des enfants…''

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et elle était incapable de les arrêter.

'' Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.'' Dit-il froidement.

'' NON! Il y a plus de bonnes personnes que de mauvaises! ''

Il ne dit rien et la fixa durement avant d'aller au salon. Lainara le suivit.

'' Pourquoi… pourquoi papa?'' Murmura-t-elle.

'' Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.''

'' Non…Ce n'est pas toi ça…tu ne ferais jamais ça…'' Dit-elle la voix brisée.

**Bane** :

'' Non…Ce n'est pas toi ça…tu ne ferais jamais ça…'' Dit-elle la voix brisée.

Il se retourna et regarda le visage de Lainara : des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux pâles. Et Bane comprit qu'il avait déçu sa fille. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça.

'' Pourquoi tu fais ça?'' Répéta-t-elle.

Il avait des milliers de raisons et une seule à la fois. Talia. Pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

'' Pour venger Ra's Al Ghul. ''

Le regard de sa fille devint froid.

'' Ra's!? Ne me parle pas de lui ! Tu ne l'aimais pas ! Il t'a excommunié, t'a chassé de sa maison et t'a toujours traité comme si tu n'étais qu'un moins que rien! Tout ça parce que tu aimais sa fille! '' Ragea-t-elle.

Non c'était vrai… Ce n'était pas pour Ra's et Laina le savait. Puis, l'expression de L'adolescente changea.

'' Sa fille… C'est à cause de Talia! C'est ça!? ''

'' Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ne connais rien! '' Gronda-t-il.

'' Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas venir de toi! Papa, si Talia veut faire ça, elle est folle! '' Cria-t-elle.

'' Ne parle pas de Talia ainsi! ''

'' TALIA. EST. FOLLE! '' Hurla-t-elle.

Et puis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais sa main partit toute seule. Il gifla Lainara du revers de sa main. La tête de sa fille tourna vers la droite et elle resta un moment comme ça avant de le regarder avec surprise. Puis, son regard se changea rapidement en un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Il y avait un peu de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

''…Et je vois que toi aussi.'' Dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il ne la retint pas et Lainara recula de plusieurs pas. Elle saignait maintenant abondamment du nez et de la bouche; des filets écarlates glissait de son nez et coulaient jusque dans son chandail. Il regarda ses jointures; elles étaient tâchées.

Elle releva la tête et juste de la façon dont elle le regardait, Bane eu l'impression qu'on le poignardait.

Sa fille se retourna lentement, prit le sac qu'elle avait laissé à la porte et partit.

Seulement là, Bane réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait eu une mauvaise journée et l'histoire avec Talia… Et là sa fille découvrait l'intégrité de leur plan et mettait la faute sur la femme…

Ses épaules retombèrent lourdement et ses genoux fléchirent légèrement : qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?


	13. Chapter 13

Incertitudes :

Barsad:

Il entrait dans l'immeuble quand il vit Lainara s'approcher, capuche relevée, tête baissée. Elle se dirigeait lentement vers la sortit.

Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son foulard sous son capuchon et vit ensuite...le sang. De longs filet s'écoulaient de son nez et de sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge.

L'homme couru vers elle et l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

'' Laina! qu'est-ce qu-''

La jeune fille secoua son épaule pour en faire tomber sa main. Il l'observa; son comportement était étrange... Il allait continuer à parler quand il remarqua ses yeux: elle lui jetait un regard chargé de douleur et de colère.

'' Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Bars. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout... Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, moi.'' Dit-elle sur un ton amer.

Sur ces mots, elle partit sans se retourner.

Il ne comprenait pas... Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi saignait-elle? Et où s'en allait-elle?

Barsad la regarda partir et décida d'aller voir Bane pour l'informer que sa fille sortait, blessée et troublée. Il monta jusqu'à l'apartement et cogna deux coups avant d'entrer.

Bane était assis sur le divan, dos voûté et coude sur les cuisses. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici...

Puis il vit la main gauche de Bane; ses jointures étaient rouges...De sang.

Les yeux de Barsad s'agrandirent devant la réalisation; le sang de Lainara. Bane aurait...frappé sa fille!? Lainara suivait toujours ses moindres commandes... Impossible.

'' Je peux savoir la raison de ta présence, Barsad? '' Dit-il sur un ton las.

Il avait des réponses à la plupart de ses questions maintenant...Que faisait-il encore ici? il ne pouvait pas interroger Bane sur le pourquoi de ses actes... Alors il devait l'informer sur Lainara.

il se râcla la gorge.

'' Votre fille...Hum...Et bien...Elle-''

'' Tu peux parler librement.''

'' Lainara a quitté la bâtisse et elle semblait blessée...de plusieurs façons. ''

Bane ne répondit pas. Barsad le vit détourner la tête. c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir ainsi.

'' Mon frère... j'ai mal agit.''

Barsad ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce.

Lainara :

Elle avait marché pendant plus de 2 heures; Lainara ne savait pas trop où allé et avait finalement opté pour l'hôtel abandonné dans lequel elle était restée durant sa première mission à Gotham. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le trouver vide: les gens s'étaient accaparé les appartement que les riches possédaient. La jeune fille s'était traînée jusque là-bas sans entrain et le coeur lourd. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Les deux seules personnes qu'elle avait aimées et son ami lui avait menti, étaient ou allaient devenir des meurtriers à grande échelle.

Sont père l'avait frappée. Bane l'avait giflée pas une, mais bien deux fois. Le côté de sa bouche lui élançait et commençait déjà à enfler.

Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur avait orchestré un plan dans lequel allait périr des millions de personnes.

Son meilleur ami lui avait caché la vérité depuis le début.

Elle était seule. Encore.

Encore: comme autre fois. Comme longtemps passé. Comme quand elle avait 6 ou 7 ans. Jeune, seule, gelée et affamée dans les rues.

Lainara monta dans au deuxième étage et s'installa dans une ancienne suite. Elle entra dans la pièce et jeta son sac dans un coin avant de s'écrouler sur le large matelas.

L'adolescente avait le goût de pleurer... Elle ne pleurait jamais pourtant... pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Pleurer c'était pour les faibles...Pleurer...

Pleurer ça faisait du bien. Ses pensées tournèrent autour de la situation en changeant constament.

_'' Je vais massacrer mon père! '' '' Je suis une fille indigne.''_

Lainara se laissa aller pour près d'une heure avant de reprendre le contrôle.

La jeune fille prit de grandes respirations et essuya ses larmes.

_'aller! Bon. Ça va mieux maintenant... O.K. Tu es O.K. Tu es seule maintenant, mais ce n'est pas grave... Tu es grande et tu sais te débrouiller, te défendre et tu n'es pas stupide. Tu peux à peu près tout faire...'_

Lainara se leva et marcha dans la pièce.

_' Il faut que je regarde la situation d'un oeil observateur et rationel, que je fasse des mises au point. Papa et Talia veulent détruirent une ville avec 12 millions d'habitants. Ça, ce n'est pas bien. C'est en parti le plan de Talia, Papa ne fait que la suivre. Quoique du point de vue des habitants, ça l'a plutôt l'air de la faute de mon père...Focus, Lainara. Focus. ' _

_' Le Batman n'est plus là. Papa lui a briser la colonne vertébrale et l'a amené je ne sais où. La ville est en danger et personne pour la protéger sauf les rebels minables qui ne savent même pas tenir correctement une arme...' _

_' Barsad est un sacré menteur.' _

_' Je ne sais pas quoi faire exactement, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux faire le bien désormais. ' _

_' Alors je ne suis plus de leur côté... Et si je suis plus avec eux, je suis contre eux.' _

_' Mais ce sont les seules personnes que j'ai... et elles veulent se tuer en se faisant exploser! Je ne vais pas laisser ceux que j'aime mourir sans rien faire! ' _

_' Je vais empêcher cette bombe d'exploser! Papa, Talia et Barsad ne mourront pas ici! Ni aucun des habitants de Gotham! ' _

Elle s'était maintenant levée et tournait en rond rapidement en imaginant toutes sortes de solutions possibles. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et prit une grande respiration avant de se mettre les idées au claires.

'_ Talia et mon père veulent faire sauter la ville: mauvais. ' _

_' ils vont se tuer dans le processus: je vais les arrêter. ' _

_' Je vais les arrêter: mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. ' _

_'Donc, j'ai besoin d'aide.' _

Mais qui allait l'aider? Elle ne venait pas d'ici, ne connaissait que deux ou trois personnes en dehors des mercenaire et ce n'étaient certainements pas eux qui allaient l'aider...

Puis une idée lui vint: les rebels.

Ils étaient de pauvres agneaux qui essayaient de se défendre contre des loups;

Non-entraînés, peu nombreux, inéfficaces, apeurés... La liste était encore longue.

_' J'ai besoin d'eux.' _

_' Je vais leur apprendre quelques trucs... et les aider.' _

Elle trotta jusqu'à son sac et en sortit le contenu: ses armes, ses vêtements civils et les 'dossiers' qu'elle avait éliminés. Lainara fouilla parmis ceux-ci et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait: sa première mission, 3e dossier: le chef de gang.

Il faisait du trafique d'armes illégales, non? Il devaient bien en avoir quelques une dans la ville. La jeune fille relirait sa fiche et prendrait en note les adresses avant d'aller fouiller.

Les rebels, ou plutôt les enseignants, les éboueurs et les gens normaux n'avaient pratiquement rien pour combattre! Quelques carabines de chasse par ci et quelques Revolver par là, mais sans plus.

'_ mais je ne vais pas leur donner tout ça sur le champ... je vais le leur promettre en échange de leurs services.' _

_' Je dois garder quelques atouts dans mon jeu. '_

C'était bien. L'adolescente avait un début de plan. Ce n'était pas un plan minutieusement préparé, mais c'en était un tout de même. Et c'était ce qui comptait selon Bane; avoir un plan.

Lainara passa une main sous son chandail et alla chercher quelque chose dans une petite poche. La jeune fille en retira trois photos usées; une avec Bane et Talia, elle devait avoir 10 ans. Une autre d'elle et Barsad se tenant par le cou, elle datait d'une ou 2 ans plus tôt. Et la dernière; elle endormie sur son père qui, assis, tenait un livre entre ses mains tandis qu'il dormait aussi, elle devait avoir 9 ans tout au plus sur celle là. C'était sûrement Talia qui avait prise cette photo.

Elle regarda les photographies pendant longtemps: '_ je ne vous laisserai pas mourir.'_

Bane :

Un jour passa, puis deux, trois jours complets et Lainara n'était toujours pas revenue. Il croyait qu'elle partirait pour la soirée, peut-être même aller voir Talia, se plaindre de lui, rester là pour dormir et ensuite revenir. Et lorsqu'elle serait revenue, ils auraient pu parler. Il lui aurait expliqué, il se serait excusé...

Mais là, sa fille restait introuvable.

Il avait demandé à ses hommes de regarder pour elle lorsqu'ils patrouillaient en leur disant que Lainara était une rebelle et qu'elle devait être ramenée ici, en santé et lucide.

Au bout des trois jours, un de ses mercenaires lui avait proposé d'envoyer le Chien de Chasse; lui pouvait trouver et traquer n'importe qui.

Il l'avait étranglé sur le champ.

Bane se tourna vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit: Barsad entra et regarda partout.

'' Laina n'est toujours pas revenue...'' Dit-il.

Bane soupira: '' Non.''

il remarqua que son second se tenait droit et raide tout en affichant un air nerveux.

'' Si tu as quelque chose à dire, parle.''

'' Patron, Lainara vous est loyale, je ne l'ai jamais vu vous désobéir et elle vous aime. ''

Bane serra ses poings, mais écouta ce que son second avait dire.

'' Je sais que vous l'avez frappée l'autre soir et je ne porte pas de jugement sur vos actes, mais pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé?''

'' Elle a découvert le plan.'' Dit-il d'un ton plat.

'' Ho merde...'' Souffla-t-il.

'' Je n'ai pas été assez prudent et Lainara a trouvé une des lettres que Talia m'avait envoyées. Elle l'a lue et a immédiatement compris ce qui se passait...et ensuite...''

Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à continuer. Sa fille l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux tristes et confus qui voulaient dire mille choses. Mille choses qu'il avait parfaitement perçues : la trahison, la colère, la tristesse, la honte...

Et les pires de toutes: Bane avait vu dans ces yeux là, le mépris et le dégoût.

Le mépris et le dégoût envers ses actes, envers ce qu'il faisait. Envers lui.

Ses poings se serrèrent à nouveau et il se leva brusquement.

'' Barsad, Prend trois hommes de ton choix et cherche ma fille! C'est toi qui saura le mieux la reconnaître . ''

Son second hocha la tête et fit mine de s'en aller, mais ralentit au dernier moment.

'' Patron? ''

Bane se tourna vers lui.

'' Et si elle ne veut pas venir? ''

Le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes.

'' Fait usage de la force... Le nécessaire seulement.''

L'homme hocha la tête et partit à grand pas.

Barsad :

Il se rendit à ses humbles quartiers tranquillement, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était donc ça; Lainara avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Bane ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé en détail, mais il avait maintenant une idée.

il était certain que Laina n'était pas d'accord avec tout ceci. Alors encore moins avec l'idée de faire sauter une ville remplie d'habitants.

Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était fâchée contre lui; Elle savait désormais qu'il lui avait caché la vérité.

Et maintenant, il devait la retrouver... Pas une chose facile. Bane lui avait accordé trois hommes de son choix. Ha! c'en n'était presque comique.

Ça allait si elle voulait revenir, mais dans le cas contraire... il lui fallait plus que trois mercenaires.

Si la fille de Bane décidait qu'elle n'irait pas avec eux, elle n'irait pas avec eux, point! Et il fallait être fou pour s'y opposer. Il connaissait bien Laina; elle était son amie. Mais lorsqu'elle s'énervait ou devenait impatiente... Sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur se volatilisaient pour dévoiler une créature dangereuse; comme lorsqu'elle protégeait Bane. L'adolescente avait deux personnalités et il ne fallait pas confondre celles-ci! Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu réellement fâchée,triste ou enragée... Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre; un animal blessé était imprésible et c'était de même pour les humains! Lainara était partie l'âme en peine...Dieu seul savait comment elle réagirait.

Il s'assied un peu sur son lit avant de prendre son sniper, une M21 juste au cas ou et son pistolet avant d'aller chercher ses hommes.

Il savait déjà qui il allait prendre; des hommes qui obéissaient sur commande et qui étaient rapides et endurants.

Barsad marcha jusqu'au quartier général ou la base où les mercenaires se tenaient. Il s'arrêta et parla d'une voix forte:

'' Victor! Kalienko! Assad! ''

Les trois soldats en questions arrivèrent au pas de course et se mirent au garde-à-vous face à lui.

'' Bane m'a permis de prendre trois hommes de mon choix pour retrouver la rebelle et c'est vous que j'ai choisi.''

Les trois hommes gonflèrent leurs poitrines avec fierté.

'' Il faut la trouver et la ramener ici sans blessure majeure. '' Expliqua-t-il.

Les trois mercenaires se regardèrent curieusement. Assad s'avança pour prendre la parole.

'' Monsieur, ça fait trois jours que les hommes regardent pour cette fille... Et nuls ne l'a vue. Le Patron vous remet maintenant de la mission en vous permettant de choisir trois d'entre nous. ''

'' Explique-toi plus clairement.'' ordonna Barsad.

'' Qu'est-ce que cette gamine a de spécial?''

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour affirmer leur consentement.

'' Messieurs: ce n'est pas n'importe quelle gamine, croyez-moi. Aucun des hommes ne l'a vue au cours des derniers jours, mais sachez bien que elle, elle vous a problablement vu. Peut-être même suivi et écouté. ''

Les hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, curieux.

Barsad attendit encore un peu et comme aucun d'eux ne parlait il reprit la parole:

'' Préparez-vous; nous partons dans 15 minutes. ''


	14. Chapter 14

**La vie dans les rues de Gotham:**

**Lainara**:

Ça faisait cinq jours qu'elle était partie. Elle les avait passés à modifier sa cache; mettre des pièges et la rendre plus confortable. Lainara avait été obligée de partir en quête de nourriture; il n'y avait que quelques canages laissés dans l'hôtel abandonné. Mais elle avait été plus que surprise de voir qu'il y avait encore de l'électricité et l'eau courante dans certaines pièces! Son père avait du remettre le courant dans les Narrows sous l'idée de '' L'égalité pour tous''.

Quoiqu'il n'y avait plus tellement de gens dans cette partie de la ville; avec les riches tués, leurs appartements et leurs maisons avaient été requésitionnés par les plus pauvres. Résultats; les plus démunis étaient partis voir ailleurs et ainsi désertés les Narrows. Quelques uns étaient restés, mais la population avait diminuée drastiquement.

Elle trottait maintenant dans les rues à demi éclairées par le soleil couchant, se dirigeant vers une épicerie défoncée. Lainara ne prenait pas le risque d'aller aux rationnements; les mercenaires y étaient toujours présents. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, la jeune fille entra silencieusement dans le magasin. Les étagères étaient vides, alors elle se rendit à l'arrière boutique.

L'adolescente trouva du pain et du lait et enhardie par sa découverte, chercha de plus belle. Elle remarqua un gros congelateur et l'ouvrit; il contenait de la viande! et...Ho oui. c'était décidement sa journée: DES PIZZAS!

Des pizzas surgelée de Mc Cain! Dommage que son sac n'était pas plus spacieux... Lainara s'assied à même le sol et plaça ses trésors dans son sac.

Elle regarda le lait; il était passé date depuis un moment déjà...

'' Zut...'' Souffla-t-elle.

'' J'ai envie de boire autre chose que de l'eau! '' S'indigna-t-elle.

Elle se mit à la recherche de jus, mais n'en trouva point.

'' Je n'aurai qu'à aller voir ailleurs...'' Grommela la jeune fille avec défaite.

Elle pacta ses affaires et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Laina venait juste de franchir la porte qu'elle entendit un sifflement d'air et elle se pencha par instinct.

Un bâton de base-ball passa au-dessus de sa tête et elle roula sur le côté avant de se relever, sur ses gardes.

'' Hehe, je suis tombé sur une petite rapide. ''

un homme lui faisait face; il avait une barbe de quelques jours, ses vêtements n'étaient pas très propres et il y avait du sang sur ceux-ci. Apparement ce n'était pas le sien, car l'homme ne semblait pas être blessé.

Lainara fronça les sourcils.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux? '' Questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

'' Hum...Tes provisons, pour ta vie... Et toi pour pouvoir passer! ''

Lainara fit mine de réfléchir; '' Naa. Ce n'est pas un bon 'deal', comme ils disent par ici.''

Il laissa échapper un grognement. '' Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? courir? Tu ne m'échapperas pas.''

'' je n'avais pas l'intention de courir.''

Lainara lâcha prestement son sac et fonça sur lui. Il balança sa batte et l'adolescente l'évita avant d'empoigner son bras et d'enfoncer son pouce dans le creux de son coude. Ça le fit lâcher son bâton et il essaya de la frapper de son autre poing, mais Lainara lui envoya le sien dans le plexus solaire et pendant qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, la jeune fille lui donna un coup de genou au visage.

La jeune fille se redressa, soupira et fit un pas vers l'homme, mais celui-ci rampa dans le sens opposé en tenant son nez.

Lainara jeta ses bras en l'air; elle en avait marre... Elle alla chercher son sac et de s'en retourna à l'hôtel tranquillement.

l'adolescente s'étira langoureusement; elle avait bien mangé et se reposait maintenant depuis un bon moment devant le faux foyer de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire seule ici... Elle s'ennuyait souvent en fin de soirée.

Décidant d'aller dehors, Lainara enfila ses bottes à nouveau, son sweat, coinça ses pistolets à sa taille et ramassa deux couteaux avant de partir. Depuis cinq jours, elle avait exploré les quartiers de Gotham, ses racoins, ses parcs et lentement, elle devenait de plus en plus familière avec la ville. Les parcs étaient ses endroits préféré; les grands arbres formaient un genre de dôme et il y avait toujours des petits ruisseaux ou des étangs ici et là à travers les sentiers.

Malheureusement, le parc le plus près de l'hotel se trouvait à au moins 25 minutes de marche, mais elle s'y dirigea tout de même.

Elle passa environ une heure à se promener entre les arbres et à réfléchir avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Des flocons cotoneux tombaient paresseusement dans la nuit, mais l'air était doux et caressant. La jeune fille respira à plein poumons et expira bruyament; tout était calme et paisible. Elle regardait les traces que ses pas faisaient dans la fine couche de neige lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit presque imperceptible.

Alertée, elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille; rien...Elle tourna la tête tranquillement: rien...rien...Puis le même bruit encore une fois. Son coeur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine: elle connaissait ce son. C'était le déclic d'une radio portable...et elle doutait que de simples habitants en possèdent.

Elle était donc suivie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle les avaient remarqués sinon, peu importe qui dirigeait cette opération, allait bientôt la lancer.

Lainara continua à marcher tout en écoutant attentivement se qui se passait autour d'elle; elle n'entendait pratiquement rien. Seulement quelques glissements et le déclic de la radio une fois de temps à autres. Ils étaient doués... Elle devrait faire attention.

L'adolescente se demanda qui commandait se groupe et qui en faisait parti: était-ce son père l'auteur de cette stupide mise en scène? Barsad était-il là? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait tout faux et ce serait des habitants bien organisés...

Regardant autour d'elle, Lainara décida que l'endroit était parfait et stoppa: assez dégagé pour ne pas se faire encercler et il y avait tout de même des ruelles toutes près au cas où...

Personne ne se manifestait, alors elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière et dit d'une voix forte:

'' JE SAIS QUE VOUS ME SUIVEZ! SORTEZ! ''

Soudainement, quelque chose fut projeté vers elle, faisant siffler l'air étrangement. Rapidement, elle sortit un couteau et trancha à travers la masse, la coupant en deux.

Elle ramassa une moitié de l'objet par terre: un filet.

Lainara se mit à ricaner: '' Un filet? Ça va prendre plus que ça! '' dit-elle en jetant la chose avec mépris.

Elle entendit d'autres bruits puis des voix et ouvrit grands ses bras comme pour les invités à venir, une habitude prise de Bane lui-même.

'' Vous attendez quoi!? '' Dit-elle, maintenant en colère.

Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille? Elle n'avait rien fait!

Lainara vit trois hommes sortirent de l'ombre d'une ruelle et figea: Assad, Victor et Kalienko.

Elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement cette fois: ils étaient expérimentés, rapides et entraînés tout en étant quand même jeunes. Mais, ils n'étaient que trois.

'' Si tu te rends et que tu nous suis sans opposition, nous ne te ferons pas de mal.'' Offrit Victor.

Non. Elle ne les suiverait pas.

Sans plus attendre, l'adolescente se mit à sprinter vers une ruelle; un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit.

Immédiatement, elle entendit les hommes se lancer à sa sauta sur une baine à ordure et agrippa une échelle de secours avant de se hisser sur l'escalier métallique. s'aplatissant sur le ventre, elle regarda les hommes passer, puis s'arrêter: Victor leur fit signe de se séparer et chacun partit dans une ruelle différente. La jeune fille sourit; quelle bande d'idiots... Ils n'auraient pas dû diviser leur équipe.

Elle descendit de son perchoir silencieusement et marcha jusqu'où ils s'étaient séparés: la chasse était ouverte.

**Barsad**:

''_ on l'a trouvé monsieur, on la suit_.'' Dit la voix de Victor dans l'appareil.

'' Est-ce qu'elle vous a vu? '' Demanda-t-il.

'' _Négatif_. ''

''Bien. Suivez-la et attrapez-la. ''

'' _À vos ordres_.''

Barsad éteignit la radio et expira lentement; si seulement tout pouvait bien se dérouler qu'ils ramènent Laina à la maison...

Il suivait l'opération de loin, donnant les instructions et vérifiant que tout allait selon le plan. Il entendit la radio grésiller et l'ouvrit en regardant le numéro de la communication; Assad.

'' Oui? ''

'' _On a perdu sa trace_.''

Barsad soupira profondément: '' Retrouvez-la! Comment trois hommes ont-ils pu perdent une gamine de vue? '' Gronda-t-il.

'' _Elle nous avait remarqué monsieur: elle s'est enfuie et nous avons ensuite dû nous séparés_. '' Expliqua-t-il.

L'homme se passa une main dans le visage: ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça...

'' Je veux que vous reformez le groupe immédiatement! Sinon vous allez tous vous faire tuer! ''

'' _Tout de suite monsi_-''

Barsad ne l'entendit pas finir sa phrase; la radio émit un bruit sourd et se mit à grésiller.

'' Assad? Assad?! '' Essaya-t-il.

Personne ne répondait au bout de la radio. Peut-être que le signal s'était interrompu? Avait-il échappé l'appareil? Ou pire...

Barsad prit une grande respiration et contacta les autres hommes:

''Victor, Kalienko, ici Barsad répondez, à vous.''

Pas de réponse. Il tenta de les rejoindre encore, puis une des radios portatives se mit à grésiller; celle d'Assad.

'' _J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi qui dirigeait cette opération minable_. ''

L'homme cessa de respirer en entendant cette voix: Lainara.

'' Laina? '' Dit-il d'un ton mal-assuré.

Il réessaya de contacter Victor et Kalienko: '' Kalienko, Victor, revenez immédiatement. À vous.''

Puis il figea: ''_ Kalienko, Victor, revenez immédiatement. À vous_.''

Barsad entendit sa propre voix à 3 ou 4 mètres au-dessus de lui et se retourna:

Lainara se tenait là, assise sur un toit, une main entre les jambes et l'autre tenant les radios portatives. L'homme déglutit avec peine et rangea sa radio. Il essaya de se contenir en observant Laina; elle avait un regard froid et le fixait durement.

'' Il est un peu tard pour se promener dehors...seul.'' Dit-elle lentement.

Son ton était lourd de menaces et il pouvait facilement voir qu'elle était énervée.

'' Laina...je... je n'ai pas...'' Commença-t-il boiteusement.

'' Tu quoi? Ça te plaît de me suivre? De me traquer? tu as demandé personnellement à mon père pour venir me chercher ou il te l'a ordonné? '' Gronda-t-elle.

'' Je...il me l'a ordonné. '' Avoua-t-il.

'' Haaaa...toujours entrain d'obéir à mon père..._ Mon ami_.''

Il baissa la tête; il avait honte de lui-même, de lui avoir menti, d'avoir accepté de la traquer.

'' S'il-te-plaît Laina; revient à la base... Ton père pourra s'expliquer-''

'' -Il n'y a rien a expliquer. Vous m'avez menti, tous les deux...''

Elle éclata d'un rire amer en secouant la tête: '' ... Et moi je n'ai toujours fait que vous suivre aveuglément. ''

Il regarda Lainara sauter agilement du toit pour atterrir avec souplesse sur le pavé. Elle s'approcha un peu et il put remarquer des éclaboussures de sang sur son visage.

'' Dis-moi Barsad: est-ce que tu cours vite? Longtemps? '' Dit-elle légèrement.

Le mercenaire sentit la chaleur quitter son corps et son coeur battre plus rapidement. Il n'était pas gêné de ses réactions: il n'avait pas une chance face à elle. Barsad leva les yeux vers son visage: son regard luisait de cet éclat prédateur.

Elle se mit à ricaner à nouveau: '' Va. Je te laisse 30 secondes d'avance.'' Dit-elle.

il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça le plus vite qu'il pu; s'il se rendait à la Jeep, il avait une chance.

**Lainara**:

Son coeur s'était serré en constatant que Barsad donnait les ordres à l'autre bout de la radio.

Elle leur en voulait tellement.

Mais, en le voyant comme ça, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs et aussi tendu qu'un ressort, elle eu encore plus de peine. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle lui ferait du mal? Il était son meilleur ami...son seul ami. L'adolescente éprouva du dégoût pour le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu; un monde ou n'importe qui pouvait tuer son prochain. Ami ou parent.

Malgré tout, elle joua le jeu; elle prit le rôle qu'il lui avait attribué et l'effraya encore plus.

Lainara le regarda sprinter en comptant mentalement avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

**Barsad**:

Il tourna un coin avant d'entendre l'air siffler; un couteau vint se planter dans le mur devant lui et il arrêta net avant de se remettre à courir de plus belle.

l'homme sauta par-dessus une poubelle tourna à gauche, puis à droite et continua tout droit.

La Jeep était là, Barsad s'y précipita et ouvrit rapidement avant de s'y engouffrer et décoller en trombe. Ses jointures étaient blanches tellement il serrait le volant; ça allait mal...

Le mercenaire se força à prendre une respiration tremblotante et se concentra sur la route devant lui pour se calmer. Il avait ralentit et se promenait dans les ruelles en prenant son temps avant de retourner à la base.

Comment allait-il expliquer à Bane? Sa gorge allait finir écrasée... Ou peut-être son crâne.

Et ses hommes...Assad, Kalienko et Victor; ils avaient été de bons soldats, Bane n'allait pas être ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Barsad sursauta; quelque chose venait de s'écraser sur le toit. Une lame traversa le toit juste au-dessus de sa tête: Lainara.

Elle l'avait ratrappé?!

Il se mit à faire des zigzags pour la faire tomber du toit: un deuxième couteau transperça la toiture. Il vit sa tête dépasser dans le par-brise: elle le regardait directement avec son sourire de loup. L'homme appuya sur les freins et vit l'expression de la jeune fille changer tandis qu'elle essayait de s'accrocher. Les lames sortirent du toit et il regarda Laina rouler sur le capot, puis tomber à terre. Il resta assis, les deux mains solidement crampées sur le volant, à fixer le dessus du par-choc. Rien ne bougeait... Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait mal?

Il se décida à quitter la voiture, mais lorsqu'il regarda devant la Jeep, et même dessous, il n'y avait personne. Elle était partie.

Le mercenaire repartit en direction du quartier général en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'y retourner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lainara** :

Elle se traînait les pieds pour revenir à l'hôtel, la mine basse. Barsad avait accepté de la suivre, de la traquer… Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça elle. Pas même si Bane le lui aurait demandé. Son père souhaitait donc qu'elle rentre; mais que croyait-il? Qu'elle lui pardonnerait simplement ses fautes avec le sourire et qu'elle appuierait son projet de destruction?

Qu'il l'ait frappée, elle l'avait déjà digéré; elle savait ce jour là qu'il n'était pas dans son état. Mais de lui avoir caché la vérité et de vouloir faire une chose aussi horrible… 12 millions de personnes. 12 millions de vies gâchées d'un seul coup. Des enfants, des personnes âgées, des innocents. Et ce n'était même pas son idée; il suivait Talia.

Ça aussi c'était un coup dur. Un coup qui faisait mal. Talia, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

L'adolescente les jugeait et leur reprochait, mais Lainara se sentait coupable. Elle n'était pas mieux : elle avait participé à ce plan macabre et toute sa vie, elle avait tué des gens. Elle avait toujours obéit à son père sans trop se poser de questions, même si arracher la vie de quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Sans se demander si c'était bien ou si c'était mal, elle avait planté sa lame et tiré des balles à travers chair et os, elle avait répandu le sang.

Est-ce qu'elle était une mauvaise personne? Était-elle diabolique, démoniaque ou quelque chose dans le genre?

Elle abaissa les yeux : son chandail et ses mains étaient couvert de sang. Le sang des hommes avec lesquels elle avait autrefois travaillés.

Mais elle n'avait pas aimé les tuer. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'elle?

**Bane** :

Il attendait impatiemment le retour de Barsad devant la grande fenêtre du quartier général, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Bane avait le regard perdu dans les gros flocons qui tombaient paresseusement dans la nuit quand il vit la Jeep arriver au loin. Au fur et à mesure que le véhicule approchait, il fronçait les sourcils.

Le toit avait été lacéré et Barsad semblait seul dans la voiture. Le mercenaire observa son second sortir de la Jeep étudiant lui-même le toit en se passant une main sur le visage.

La mission ne s'était donc pas déroulée comme prévue.

Il attendit que Barsad monte lui faire son rapport, ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'il l'entendre frapper à la porte.

'' Entre, Barsad.''

Son second entra et se mit au garde à vous, Bane regarda l'homme de plus près; il était tout échevelé et il avait l'air à bout de nerf.

'' Rapport, Barsad.''

'' Je n'ai pas réussi.'' Lâcha-t-il.

'' Je l'avais constaté par moi-même; j'en déduis aussi que tes hommes ne rentreront pas. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.''

''Tout se déroulait selon plan; nous l'avions retrouvée, nous la suivions…mais elle savait qu'on était là depuis un moment. '' Commença-t-il.

Bane sourit derrière son masque; bien sûr qu'elle savait.

'' Les trois hommes que j'avais pris avec moi se sont lancés à sa poursuite et quand ils l'ont perdu de vue, ils se sont divisés.''

Idiots.

'' Patron : Lainara n'était pas du tout ravie d'avoir une équipe à ses trousses…'' Souffla-t-il.

'' Continue.''

''… Pas du tout contente de voir que c'était moi qui dirigeais l'opération. Elle- elle m'a chassé! Elle m'a poursuivie et elle voulait ma peau! '' Explosa-t-il.

Rapidement, sa main trouva le cou de l'homme et Bane regarda les yeux de son second s'agrandirent de surprise et peut-être même de frayeur. Il ne fit que rester sa main là, sans serrer et se mit à ricaner.

'' Je sens ton pouls Barsad; tu es bien réel devant moi.''

L'homme lui jeta un regard confus.

'' Ma fille a toujours eu le cœur tendre… Si Lainara s'est lancée à ta suite et que tu es ici devant moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait te voir mort. Crois-moi, elle a probablement voulu te faire peur ou te donner une leçon; elle jouait. Comme tu l'as dit, elle devait être…mécontente. Laina t'apprécie trop pour te faire du mal. '' Expliqua-t-il.

Il retira sa main.

'' Néanmoins, je suis tout de même déçu; une enfant de 17 ans t'a échappée, à toi et à trois autres hommes, maintenant morts. Cette enfant, MON enfant se promène seule depuis bientôt une semaine dans cette ville corrompue.'' Gronda-t-il.

'' Elle-elle ne voulait pas rentrer Bane…'' Souffla doucement son second.

Ses yeux devinrent durs : '' Elle est en colère, fâchée contre moi, bien sûr qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer. Je sais ce qui est bon pour elle Barsad; c'est ma fille.''

'' Vivre dans les rues en plein mois d'hiver pour une jeune fille seule, ce n'est ce qui a de mieux pour Laina. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle va revenir ici. Lainara est mon héritière Barsad; elle doit prendre les commandes à ma suite et elle ne peut pas le faire si elle n'est pas là! ''

Sa main droite resta silencieuse, mais Bane pouvait facilement voir qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose.

'' Patron, Laina n'a jamais été d'accord avec tout ça.'' Lâcha-t-il.

'' Comment? ''

'' Elle m'en parlait quelques fois; elle n'aimait pas ce qu'on faisait à la ville, elle a quasiment pété un câble quand les prisonniers de Black Gates ont été relâchés.''

'' Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé? '' Demanda-t-il.

'' J'en sais rien… Lainara ne voulait sûrement pas te déranger ou te décevoir. ''

Sa propre fille ne lui avait rien dit; pourtant il avait clairement démontré qu'il était ouvert à ses inquiétudes et ses craintes. Laina venait toujours se confier à lui si quelque chose n'allait pas… Apparemment, ce n'était que partiellement vrai.

Il devait la retrouver et ils devaient s'expliquer.

**Lainara** :

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait encore le cœur lourd et la tête pleine de questions. La jeune fille avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de s'endormir et peu importe le nombre de voies que ses pensées prenaient, elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : elle était une mauvaise personne. Ou l'avait été du moins.

Lainara se tourna sur le vieux matelas pour faire face à la fenêtre et passa un bras sous sa tête. Elle voyait encore la petite croix argentée pendre au bout d'une chaîne autour du cou de Camille. L'adolescente savait ce que cette croix signifiait; Camille était catholique. Mais elle avait tout de même demandé à son amie qu'est-ce c'était, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle lui répondrait et elle ne fut pas déçue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_…_

_''… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a autour de ton cou, Camille?''_

_La brunette sortit la chaîne de son chandail._

_'' C'est un collier que ma grand-mère m'a donné quand j'étais plus jeune. '' Répondit-elle._

_'' Pourquoi est-ce que tu le portes? ''_

_Son amie lui sourit gentiment._

_'' Pour rester sur le droit chemin.''_

_Lainara pencha la tête légèrement. '' J'aimerais que tu élabores.''_

_Camille roula les yeux : '' Tu sors vraiment d'un trou perdu, hein? ''_

_'' Disons que ma…famille n'est pas très... religieuse.'' Offrit-elle._

_Son amie soupira avant de commencer :_

_'' Cette petite croix me rappelle d'être bonne, de prendre les bonnes décisions, d'avoir foi en la vie et l'humanité. Regarde; même si cette ville est pourrie, il y a du bon quelque part. Quand je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai qu'à me rappeler qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui veille sur nous. Que je ne suis pas seule. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que Dieu ne mettait rien sur notre chemin que l'on ne pouvait surmonter. Alors quand il y a des épreuves devant moi, je sais que je peux passer au travers. Cette croix, Lainara, me donne de la force. ''_

_Elle avait silencieusement écouté Camille du début à la fin, émerveillée._

_'' C'est beau ce que tu dis.''_

_La brunette pouffa de rire : '' Et toi tu es bizarre! Mais je t'aime bien.''_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dieu. Elle n'y avait jamais cru et son père encore moins. De 'fausses idoles' comme Bane les appelait. Mais cette fausse idole donnait de la force et de l'espoir à Camille et à bien d'autres, leur donnant le courage de continuer.

Lainara se leva d'un bond et s'habilla en fourrant ses fusils dans ses pantalons et partit d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur; elle allait dans une église.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'adolescente marcha longtemps avant de se remémorer où elle avait vu le gros bâtiment en pierres. Arrivée, elle décida d'entrer par la porte arrière, question de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Dès qu'elle referma la porte, une sensation étrange l'envahit; c'était tellement silencieux. Il faisait sombre, seules quelques bougies et cierges éclairaient la place. Ce silence était tant étrange; elle avait l'impression de déranger quelque chose par le simple fait de respirer.

Doucement, Lainara marcha sans faire de bruits devant l'autel et se retourna : il y avait une centaine de bancs, de grandes colonnes et les vieux vitraux qui ne laissaient pas entrer beaucoup de lumière.

Elle descendit les marches et alla s'asseoir dans un banc. Elle observa les alentours, fascinée; elle n'était jamais entrée dans une église. La jeune fille resta assise pendant un moment se sentant de plus en plus ridicule; elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle était venue ici en premier lieu.

L'envie de partir et à la fois de rester la tiraillait; elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

'' Moi aussi je viens ici pour réfléchir.'' Dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Surprise, la jeune fille bondit hors du banc en se tournant, elle allait sortir ses armes, mais se retint de justesse. Ramenant ses mains devant elle, elle observa l'intrus en fronçant les sourcils; ses traits lui étaient familiers. Il devait être dans la fin cinquantaine début soixantaine, une courte barbe lui couvrait le visage.

'' Je ne voulais pas te faire peur jeune demoiselle. '' S'excusa-t-il en se levant.

Lainara prit un pas de recule : il était gigantesque. Aussi grand que Bane sinon plus. Elle scruta son visage plus profondément; elle avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il fit un pas vers elle et prudemment, l'adolescente en prit un de recule.

'' Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi; c'est Camille et Blake qui m'envoient. ''

Lainara se détendit légèrement : '' Camille et John? Pourquoi?'' demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

L'homme soupira en se passant une main sur le visage : '' Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais ça fait un moment que je te cherche; je t'ai vu traverser la rue tout-à-l'heure et je t'ai suivi. Camille et John s'inquiétait pour toi; ils ne t'ont pas vue depuis presque une semaine. ''

'' Comment avez-vous fait pour me reconnaître? ''

'' Ils t'ont décrite et ils m'ont dit que si je n'étais pas certain, je n'avais qu'à regarder tes yeux. Ils n'avaient pas tort; c'est la première fois que je vois des yeux comme ça.''

'' Bon peut-être… Mais pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé toi? '' Grommela-t-elle.

'' Disons que Camille, John et moi, nous faisons partis du même groupe… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils m'ont dit que tu aimerais faire plus pour cette ville et nous manquons de personnel. C'est moi et mon fils qui dirigeons ce groupe. C'est donc pour ça que c'est moi qui viens te demander en personne si tu voudrais faire parti de notre organisation. ''

Les rebelles. C'était donc ça. Son plan allait pouvoir se mettre en marche.

'' Si je dis oui? '' Souffla-t-elle lentement.

'' Alors je vais te demander de me suivre. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais; c'est dangereux et tu es jeune… Tu n'es pas obligée de risquer ta peau. ''

Lainara eu le goût de rire dangereux.

'' Ouvrez-moi le chemin.'' Dit-elle en écartant un bras.

'' Si tu t'embarques là-dedans, c'est jusqu'au bout; il n'y a pas de marche arrière et tu devras jurer de ne jamais nous trahir.'' Prévint-il.

Lainara sourit : '' Mais certainement. Allons-y.''

'' Suis-moi. ''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment, s'assurant de ne pas se faire voir. L'homme, qui s'appelait apparemment Moren, l'amena jusque sur le terrain d'une usine désaffectée. C'était un endroit vaste, tout clôturé et l'usine elle-même était entourée de hangars et vieux bâtiments. Pas étonnant que cet espace se situait dans les Narrows.

'' Je vais te présenter et ensuite je te ferai faire le tour.'' Lui expliqua Moren.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse en briques aux fenêtres opaques. Son compagnon donna quelques coups rapides sur la grosse porte en métal.

'' Qui c'est? '' Demanda une voix bourrue.

'' Moren.''

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme courtaud apparu. '' Chef! Fallait le dire que c'était vous! Entrez.''

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et l'homme referma la porte. Les yeux de Lainara s'agrandirent; ils avaient transformé la place en un genre de bar et il y avait bien une vingtaine de personnes présentes.

'' Vous avez amené une nouvelle recrue à ce que je vois! ''

'' Ouais. Je vais vous la présenter. ''

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, sauf quelques hommes assis au comptoir.

'' Tout le monde! Voici notre nouvel élément : Padrogua. '' Clama-t-il.

La petite troupe s'exclama et quelques uns levèrent leurs mains : ''Salut! ''

Lainara hocha la tête en les observant tous; seulement un homme au comptoir ne s'était pas retourné et elle fronça les sourcils… Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

Avec une rapidité d'expert, il se retourna et lui jeta quelque chose. Lainara se poussa d'un pas sur le côté senti l'objet passer près de son visage avant de se planter dans le mur en vibrant. Un couteau. Elle se tourna rapidement vers l'homme en sortant ses fusils, mais lui aussi avait pris ses armes.

'' Léinarrrra Béne…'' Chantonna-t-il lentement en faisait rouler ses 'r'.

Tous deux avaient leurs armes pointées sur l'autre pendant que le reste du groupe les regardait avec un air choqué.

'' **Je n'imaginais pas te voir ici**…'' Dit-il en russe.

'' …**Et moi de même, Tchekhov. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gotham**? '' Gronda-t-elle.

Sergei Tchekhov. Mercenaire et trafiquant d'armes russe. Vieille connaissance et allié de Bane. Son père faisait toujours affaire avec lui pour acheter de bonnes armes sûres et non retraçables. Ils travaillaient sur les mêmes contrats ensemble.

''** C'est la ville du crime et je suis un mercenaire, les affaires y sont toujours bonnes.''**

Lainara ricana : '' **Pas dernièrement en tout cas**.''

'' **Merci à ton père pour ça**. '' Grogna-t-il.

Moren les interrompit : '' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! ''

Ils l'ignorèrent.

''** Maintenant dis-moi : que fais-tu ici avec ces amateurs?** ''

'' **Ça ce voit; je les aides… Je sais pas ce que ton père à prévu, mais je le connais bien; il va faire péter cette ville et je n'ai pas l'intention de crever ici**. ''

'' **J'ai plus l'impression que tu es le loup parmi les moutons...pas le berger**.'' Dit-elle de façon menaçante en enlevant le cran de sécurité de ses armes.

Sergei renifla avec mépris : '' **Tu parles! Une chance que je suis là, sinon tu les aurais déjà tous tués. C'est papa qui t'envoies mon mignon**? ''

Lainara baissa ses armes et regarda Sergei d'un air triste : '' **On est du même côté maintenant Sergei.'**' Souffla-t-elle.

Il le regarda d'un air confus : '' **Tu-tu as quitté Bane? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé**? ''

'' **Je me suis fait mentir sur toute la ligne Sergei**…'' Dit-elle la voix serrée.

L'homme rangea ses armes et ouvrit ses bras : '' Viens icié mone mignone. '' Dit-il avec son gros accent.


End file.
